


She Wolf

by Prisioux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Awkward Flirting, Daenerys is a Alpha, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Intersex, Jonerys starts chapter 3, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May/December Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Please Don't Kill Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism, benjen is alpha, joseph mawle is hot as fuck, sansa is alpha, sansa is robb´s twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Sansa was born minutes before her brother, Robb.She is Heir to Winterfell, being the only Alpha child born of Catelyn and Eddard Stark; Sansa decides to face the inevitable and embrace her destiny, after a very passionate meeting with a mysterious and fascinating man: her uncle, Benjen Stark, an Alpha of of The Night´s Watch.(What If Sansa was the Heiress and an Alpha.)is this mature? explicit? a love story? I am confused!





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I have at least 4 ongoing fics that I need to attend to, HOWEVER crazy ideas like this one keep popping in my head. 
> 
> I am a Jonerys shipper, but I find Sansa a fascinating character and I love nothing more than unlikely pairings. So, against my better judgment, instead of finishing what I have started, I started this new series on Sansa. Lots of sex, wicked ideas and, here, it will be Alpha-Omega-Beta AU.
> 
> In this fic she is aged up to 14 years in the first chapter; Sansa has kept her sweetness intact, but she also knows how to assert herself and is learning to speak her mind. 
> 
> The third Stark sibling is called Minissa Stark, and is the Sansa we meet in Game of Thrones - she will be 11 years old by the time she is first mentioned.

From all the fantastic stories Old Nan used to tell the Stark children, there was one in particular that both fascinated and repulsed Sansa Stark, one story she never tired of hearing, a story that made a nest inside of her head and there stayed ever since.

Sansa did not know back then why she was not scared of the Hungry Wolf, a beast who would hunt young maidens around Winterfell Castle in fateful, full moon nights. Instead, Sansa would feel a strange warmth wave building up within her everytime she heard the old woman talking about the half man, half wolf creature, hiding behind trees and watching young and pretty maidens as  they bathed, seeking for a princess to make his mate,  a woman who would carry not only his mark, but would also bear him pups like himself.

When Sansa got older, she  started to have actual dreams with said creature; those dreams were so vivid that, by the time Sansa woke, she would need some moments to convince herself it had not been real. The dreams would leave Sansa with physical reminders; sometimes it was a bite like mark or scraches in he chest; other times, Sansa would find her private areas swollen and wet.

Sansa was about eleven when she noticed this change. It unsetled her. Her Lady Mother and Septa had started to talk about what was expected of her, but not in details; for what she could surmise she decided to ask questions, to know all there was about this beast. She read all the books on Northern Lore there were in Winterfell and decided to discuss them with Maester Luwin :

 “Lady Sansa, you should remember that the First Men left few written records; the stories you read might not be how it had really happened. The tales you mentioned  were passed on orally through the generations and the truth lies somewhere between myths and legends.”

“But there must be some truth still in those tales, it cannot all be just stories. We are still animals after all and the Starks are proof enough. The Hungry Wolf from the tale was clearly a Stark...”

Maester Luwin knew Sansa had a point : “Magic has mostly disappeared, but it was strong back when the Children were still alive in these lands ; I do have a  forged Valyrian Steel link in my chain, which goes to show how very interested in such tales once I once was. In the Citadel, we believe this particular story refers to how the Starks came to be Kings of Winter, how they unified the North under their banner. One of the many adversaries they defeated were the Children of the Forest and the Warg King, as History tell us.. The Starks slayed said King and then took their daughters as brides. In the end, the wolf did marry the princess, you see? A political expedient back then, still used today. ”

“ It is not true that the Starks then absorbed the Warg King´s powers into their line through his daughters, and the Alpha Males of the Pack started with the custom of marrying by the Weirwood Tree?”

The old man smiled and continued : “ Yes, it must have been true:  during the full moon, the Alpha could choose any given Maiden and take her to a Heart Tree; the bite mark left in the bride´s neck would stay forever and its existence dispensed the need for human witnesses or bedding ceremonies, since it implied the physical consummation of matrimony.  Curiously enough, one can still be married in the North this way, though I have not seen it since I arrived in Winterfell. The wildlings practice something similar for what your uncle Benjen tell us.  “

Sansa was pleased by her findings. She was not getting mad or becoming wanton by having the dreams, it was simply part of her heritage, the wolfblood in her. After all, Sansa had been born an Alpha, coming into the world a couple of minutes before his Beta twin, Robb; but not only that, she was born with a special mark in her wrist called The Sign,  whic in her case was shaped as a wolf.

In the South, a child like Sansa would be simply considered a good omen to its House, a sign of the God´s Favor, as it was blessed both by the Father ( being an Alpha) and by the Mother ( having the Sign). In the North, however, Sansa was the undisputed future Head of House Stark.

This fact was a source of wonder to Sansa's mother, Catelyn.

Catelyn was a Tully by birth, a trout who observed the southern customs, which dictated a strict alpha/beta male primogeniture. Alpha Females were only third in line south The Neck, with the exception of Dorne. But House Tully was not dornish; they also had not even a drop of Royal Alpha Blood. Tullys produced honourable Betas, Dutiful Omegas and the occasional Family Alpha.  There was no magical legend or fantastic story about the beginnings of House Tully. Other than their very distinctive physical features, House Tully was not impressive or worth remembering and, even though  Catelyn´s beauty and dowry would have been enough to attract many suitors, in all likelihood Catelyn would have been wed into one of her father´s bannermen.

However, not only one, but two wars changed Lady Catelyn´s weddings prospects and increased House Tully standing among the Great Houses of Westeros.

Lord Hoster Tully was one of the main Generals of the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Since House Tully could not claim descent from Royal Alpha Blood, they were only named Lord Paramounts and served under the Warden of the East, Lord Jon Arryn. ( Although House Tyrell could claim Royal Alpha Blood through female line, many in the Reach saw them as upstarts) Sansa did not know the details, but she suspected an intricate alliance was formed between the three Great Housesto counterbalance House Targaryen. Lords Stark, Arryn and Tully decided to extend the friendship formed during the conflict through betrothals and fostering agreements,which also came to include House Baratheon.

Lord Rickard Stark was breaking up with tradition by agreeing that his Male Alpha Heir, Brandon, be wed to a southerner Beta. As beautiful and rich as Catelyn was, it was expected that one of the noble northern Omegas to be chosen for the future Pack Leader, as no Female Alphas old enough were available. Alphas and Omegas were prized for different reasons; an union between the two was seen as the best way to ensure the continuation of lineages. This was the rule, of course, for the nobles: although the smallfolk did care about the  dynamics, they seldom could afford much consideration in the matter as their immediate Lords would have to approve their unions. The general standard was Beta-Beta or Beta-Omega unions for the peasants, a way of guaranteeing their subservience and  the rare Alphas of poor background would either enter service as soldiers; become black brothers ; some would be trained as Hedge Knights or even, end up as bandits.

Still, an Alpha-Beta union among the Great Houses was considered a good enough match and Brandon Stark would have honoured his father´s agreement if not for the kidnapping of his sister, Lyanna, the prized Omega of Winterfell.

With Lord Rickard Stark and his son being executed by the Mad King, the next in line would be a  Beta, Eddard “ Ned” Stark. Traditionally, Lord Eddard would only be confirmed as next Lord Stark if his younger brother, Benjen, would present as a Beta or Omega, which could take a couple of years to happen. Bejen was about four and ten at the time and it was not unheard of men presenting as late as in the late teens. House Stark could not remain without a Head for that long and Ned took up the duties, as acting Lord Stark for the time being.

As it happened, Lord Hoster Tully also did not want to wait until this sucesion matter was resolved; he would only send his troops to fight the Rebellion if his daughter, Catelyn, was to be Lady of Winterfell.

Sansa Stark knew the ceremony at Riverrun was fraught with tension; some of the Northern Lords in attendance spoke against it, reminding Lord Tully that, if Benjen Stark would present as an Alpha, his older brother would have to take the Black, leaving Lady Catelyn a virtual widow. Lord Tully was not bold enough to discuss the Northern Laws of Inheritance and force the issue; instead, he reminded everyone that both him and Lord Rickard were Alphas and that his beloved daughter, Catelyn would deliver a healthy, alpha heir to the North in no time, which would resolve any possible conflict.

Catelyn, ever the dutiful, proved Lord Tully right with surprising efficiency..

***

As soon as his brother arrived at Winterfell, Benjen left for Castle Black to join the Night's Watch.

When Eddard finally returned from war, Benjen already knew he would present as an Alpha. He could have claimed Catelyn as his had he wanted it, but it was far from his head. His niece, Sansa, had been born with the mark. Nobody could remember the last time it happened in the Stark Bloodline and the fact that the future Leader of the Pack was to be a woman would be another first time thing.

Even the bannermen that were creating problems and demanded the confirmation of Benjen´s status before they were to swear fealty to a Beta were now entranced by the prospect of marrying their sons to the Heiress of Winterfell.

Benjen simply packed his things, went to Castle Black and took the Black. He was tired of all the politics, tired of war, of seeing people he loved die for nothing. Benjen thought, if he had to die, better be for the Realm, for a cause he believed in.  

Although Benjen renounced his inheritance and name, he had been born a Stark and nobody would forget it. The Night's Watch was a meritocracy; bastards and peasants indeed could rise up,  but there was no denying that nobles had privileges. Benjen knew his visits to Winterfell were only possible because he was a Stark and tried to make this fact at least worth it, by always bringing the Watch´s pleas to Lord Stark´s ears.

But his visits were not only about business; Benjen liked to catch up with old friends, visit the crypts  and also, he enjoyed spending time with the new generation. He would regale the children in the Castle with stories from Beyond The Wall and answer their questions about life at Castle Black. Sansa and Jon , especially, would pay great attention. Sansa believed that being a Black Brother was somewhat akin to being a Knight, an idea that Benjen found amusing, but seeing the girl enthusiasm for his stories he decided against explaining things exactly as they were.

Although Benjen loved all Ned´s children, he could not deny that it was easier to speak to the only Alphas of the Pack. Jon presented very early, at age twelve,  and much to Lady Catelyn´s dismay. Benjen could not understand the woman's hatred, as Sansa was clearly heiress to Winterfell. Jon was a bastard, but not a Blackfyre convinced a girl was stealing his claim. Quite the opposite happened, actually: Sansa had always been proper, but distant towards Jon, no doubt under the influence of his mother, but the half siblings had overcame the differences and became quite close, being the Alphas in Winterfell.

With time it became obvious how The North was stabilized under Lord Eddard Stark´s rule and Benjen thought with himself he could not have done a better job. Because Alpha Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros, but left the management of the Realm with his Beta half brother, Orys Baratheon. Betas tended to be dependable and capable and Ned was a typical one.

However good Ned was at being Lord of Winterfell, he was still a Beta and some jobs required Alphas.

Benjen knew he would be called to Winterfell when Jon showed signs of approaching the “ matting madness “ and sure enough a couple of moon turns after Jon turned four and ten, Benjen saw himself back to his ancestral home. Right after his arrival, when his presence was being announced to his brother, Benjen heard a familiar voice from the halls :

“ Uncle Benjen! I am so glad you came for us!”

He turned and saw Sansa coming to his direction. She had just turned four and ten. Since he was expecting an invitation to Winterfell, and this age was a special one, he had packed some gifts to the three eldest Starks. Sansa still looked the same, yet different. She had always favored the Tully looks of her mother, but there was enough Stark in her. Her eyes were a very beautiful shade of grey, almost blue, and her hair was long, thick and very dark red, almost black depending on the light.

Benjen hardly had time to study his niece´s beauty, as Lady Catelyn came out of nowhere and promptly whisked Sansa away before she could hug her uncle and soon both women disappeared in the corridors. Benjen thought it was odd, but soon Ned came and they started to talk about the developments:

“I called you here because Maester Luwin alerted me that some unclaimed Omegas in Winterfell were due to go into heat and we need to avoid any situation involving Jon, as you could understand. I know it is asking too much, but since you are an Alpha, I thought you would be better suited to handle this.”

Benjen found the boy confined in one of the cells and it reminded him of how Lord Rickard had to do something similar to Brandon once, fearing he might seek Lyanna out. Jon barely answered when his uncle spoke and Benjen could see his nephew would not get better any time soon.

 I _am not letting my nephew to spend his first time locked in this cage. This is not how it is supposed to be done!_

Benjen enlisted the help of Jory Cassel, another Alpha who would understand and help with his plans. They went to the brothel in Wintertown.

“We need a discreet, experienced and willing Omega for the next couple of days, possibly even more. “

“Oh , I see...we heard about the Alpha boy. Poor thing! It will be a pleasure to help a son of Winterfell, of course.” The older woman was called Maya and Benjen knew her all too well; she blinked at him “ Winterfell has always been good to us.” Benjen could only smile; Maya was just a couple of years older than himself and still pretty, but she now mainly worked managing the place.

While they waited for Maya to bring some professionals for Benjen to pick for Jon, Jory shared a bit of information : “ You know, Maya is not retired; she still works sometimes, if the gold is right. An Alpha like her is hard to forget. I do prefer Omegas only because they are easier to handle, but an Alpha Female… it is something else entirely.”

“ They can kill you, that is.” Benjen had barely survived a night with Maya when he was younger and still inexperienced. “ Once a Female Alpha starts with you, they will not stop until you beg them for mercy . Maester Luwin told that one time, when he was still studying at Citadel, he treated a Beta man who had paid to have sex with an Alpha Woman. The Maesters just sewed him and left the man to die. Luwin got concerned went to ask: as it happens, the guy came back every year to be fucked by the Alpha, would always end up in shambles. “

Maya came back with three girls. Benjen had no trouble choosing Ros, a red haired Omega with a knowing smile and beautiful pair of tits. Jory Cassel commended him for the choice : “ Ros has honey in all her holes, Benjen. You should try her at least once before going back to The Wall. “

They returned before nightfall and were rushed in by the guards. Bejen could hear Jon growling from the outside. It actually helped to calm Ros down, as she had never been in the Castle before and looked scared.

“Uncle...why are you here?” Jon was making a lot of effort to actually talk. “ An Omega! Please, take her away...I can not...control myself if she is here!”

“Calm down, Jon. She is here to help you. It is your first time and every first time is difficult.You should not worry, as Ros will take moontea, before she leaves the Castle, I assure you. She will guide you if you need.”

Jon looked...relieved. “ Thank you, uncle.”

Benjen and Jory left Ros with Jon; soon , the screams stopped and both men went about with their lives, pretending they had not sneaked in a whore to take care of Jon´s needs.

Benjen actually arrived a bit early for supper and sat at his usual place at the table. Soon, Ned and Catelyn arrived. They made small talk while the Septa went to call on the kids. They started to eat as soon as Robb sat:

“Are we not waiting for Sansa?” Benjen asked and soon regretted it; Catelyn looked about to explode with him.

Ned picked up on that and answered his brother: “Sansa will not join us tonight, brother. Catelyn tells me  she is indisposed. Too many lemon cakes for breakfast. “

Benjen just nodded; yes, the girl was crazy about knights and lemon cakes. Apparently, so was Minissa, who could barely finish her soup without the promise of a lemon cake for dessert.

After supper, Benjen excused himself to check on Jon.  

“Yes, my Lord, yes, please, I need your knot, my Lord!”

“ Call my name.”

“Oh… Jon...YES! I need you all in, Jon, yes...oh…”

Benjen was proud; he decided to honour the occasion by taking to his hand right there. _Fuck, I should have picked one for me too._  Benjen was enthralled by the sight of Ros; her long, curly red hair  was being grabbed and pulled by Jon, who was now more beast than human. Not only his cock, but also his balls were inside the Omega´s swollen, pinky cunt, Benjen deduced for the way Ros moaned; her big breasts were bouncing as Jon frantically thrusted inside of her. There was no love there, just the lust of an Omega induced state of heat and an Alpha in heat. Omegas and Alphas were that simple: sex was just a need, like eating after all.

Suddenly, Jon stopped his pelvic motions and, with his left hand, reached for Ros hips, adjusting her to him; Benjen smiled with pride as he felt his own come dropping from his hand. _Jon just knotted her real good, soon she will be filled with his cum and asking for more, like a good Omega. He will manage to sleep very well tonight, connected to a willing cunt._

Benjen did not feel dirty for observing his nephew in the act. Quite the contrary; he was only keeping up with the traditions. This was a proper rite of passage called “ the  Alpha´s First “, where the whole Pack would be gathered on open air, to witness and instruct a young Alpha male during his first time mating.

As far as Benjen knew most Houses in the North, the Mountain Clans and even a handful Houses in the South kept this tradition alive, however the ceremony was only held nowadays for the Prime Alpha Male Heir, which, being fair to Ned, the Starks lacked at the moment.

Regardless, Benjen felt Jon deserved and he was sure the boy would be thankful for this unexpected gift.

 _Mayhaps if Father had allowed Brandon to have his initiation by the Pack as he so wanted…_ Benjen tried to erase the thought in his head; it did not do well to dwell in the past. Lord Rickard Stark had southron ambitions and Brandon…was not shy in taking his pleasure.

Although he knew his intentions were good, that he was, after all, just celebrating Jon´s first steps in adulthood, Benjen did feel like a dirty old man. Eventually, any thoughts he had were lost for a moment, when he finally spilled his seed in the floor, a moan escaping his own lips.

Benjen felt dirty not because of Jon, but because what aroused him was the vision of Ros and her bouncing tits. This sweet Omega whore actually reminded Benjen of a recently flowered maiden, whose hair was also red, but a red so deep that looked black in the distance and made her grey eyes even more vivid .

_Sansa._

 

***

Benjen left the dungeons in a hurry. Startled by the newfound attraction towards his niece, Benjen did not realize he had ended up in Ned´s solar, where his brother sat by the the window.

“Benjen, I am in your debt. Jon...he seems, fine. Thank you for ...err...arranging things for the boy. I knew you, as an Alpha, would understand his needs better than I could. “

 _How foolish of me! Of course Ned wanted me to help Jon as an Alpha, and not deny him._ “ Next time you need something of me, brother, please be direct. I would have not judged you had you asked, you know? “

“Yes, I know...it is just...difficult. I have two very unusual Alphas in the Pack: Jon has always been shy in his interactions with people, but fierce with the sword. I, of course, knew he would present , but not as early.  Things are not what used to be when we were children. Maesters can predict with great accuracy how the dynamics would play out. With Sansa and Robb, it was easy: Sansa was born with the mark, and Robb, not. Catelyn still had hopes Robb would present as an Alpha, but twins from Beta parents, it would have been highly unlikely outcome. Maester Luwin was right about Robb, Jon and Minissa. Arya and Rickon will be Betas. Brandon is, most probably, an Omega…”

Benjen hated to use the Alpha tone with Eddard, but sometimes he saw himself doing it: “ Ned, what do you exactly want from me? It is not only about Jon; you could have asked Jory Cassel to arrange him an Omega. Brother, tell me at once.”

“I apologise. Of course, you will understand. Sansa...I am afraid the effect that Jon´s mating will have on her. As you know, Alpha Females are...tricky. She is still a girl, who likes songs and sweets, but she is also almost a woman. She could sense it... smell what is going on and...

Benjen understood and took pity of his brother. _He is scared she will cycle; Female Alphas could have heats induced by other Alphas. She is young and does not know how to fight the urges; she would find herself a mate and get pregnant too early, which would be a risk for such a young girl._

“ You are right, brother, I will go and talk to her. I need to give her the nameday gift I got her anyways.”

 

***

“Why is that I cannot join my own family at the Great Hall, mother? Explain to me. I want to understand.”

Sansa knew all too well; it was because her uncle Benjen had arrived. Catelyn was concerned Sansa would cycle in the presence of two Male Alphas of the Pack, their scent too strong for Sansa to ignore. Sansa knew it, but wanted Lady Catelyn to admit it.

“Sansa, do not make this even more difficult. I cannot even contemplate how you will handle all your...needs. We are just doing this to help you, to protect you from harm. It is not because we are ashamed; there is nothing to be ashamed. You will be a great Lady of Winterfell, I am sure.”

Sansa had always been close to her mother, spending her entire childhood trying to please Lady Catelyn. As she approached her adulthood, Sansa became more and more the Alpha she  was born to be, which had to be an unsettling experience for Catelyn Stark, to see the once naive and sweet girl who followed her around turn into a ... wolf.

“ I apologise, mother. But I am what I am. It is not my intention to bring shame to our House, if that is your concern.”

“I know that, Sansa, but... sometimes, Alphas cannot help themselves. You are so young, still...We are here to help you during this period, until your Father will arrange a proper Husband for you…”

“Mother, we discussed this many times... I am the one who will choose my mate and Consort. You know well enough that I want  an Alpha, a strong and brave one.”

Lady Catelyn did not answer Sansa, just lowered her head as she talked. _Oh...I am using the tone again..._

“I am sorry, mother...for using the  Alpha tone with you. It is not a problem to stay here for some time: I learned to play a new song in the dulcimer and I also do have some needlework to do…”

As Catelyn left, Sansa resumed working in an handkerchief, but soon gave up. Her thoughts were elsewhere, really. She had heard Jon´s voice before and how the growls had ceased. What had happened? Mayhaps an omega got lost in the dungeons and Jon was feasting on his own?

Sansa was attending Minissa´s first sewing circle when she sensed _him_ coming. Strange thing, she was used to the strong smell of Uncle Benjen since forever, but only now she realized how...intoxicating it was. Before she knew, Sansa dropped her needle and went looking for Benjen.

She saw him briefly, before her mother came and basically confined her to her chambers.

It became worse, almost unbearable. It took all Sansa´s might to fight the ...pull. She spent some time, laying in bed just...touching herself. It did not quench her thirst for things she did not even know, but it calmed her down.

Sansa drifted into a light sleep and lost track of time; eventually, somebody knocked at the door and it was like all her wished had been answered:

“Uncle Benjen! “

_Does he feel the same?He is looking at me like...a big, hungry wolf. Is that why he is here?Oh, he is bringing me a gift! A big one, judging by the size of the package he is carrying..._

“Sansa!” He smiled at her; Sansa had always loved his smile. Benjen also smiled with his eyes, which made him look younger than he actually was. “ I came here to bring you a nameday gift and also...I was talking with your father and he asked me to...have a conversation with me. I want you to know you can count on me and ask me anything you need to know. He believes, and I have to agree with him, that there are matters that only a familiar Alpha could handle.”

 _Oh what does he mean by that?_ “ I am grateful. I have Jon and we get along, but he is my age... and...we both do have lots of doubts. Like...I...I sometimes use the tone with Mother and Father. I do not like it, but it keeps happening...I feel bad about it. And other things, too...Wat I want to know is, how can I control myself ?”

Benjen could relate. “ I saw myself using the tone to your father earlier and I also feel bad about it, Sansa. It slips sometimes, but it does get better. Do not torture yourself thinking about it. Remember that all genders and dynamics have good and bad in them and that the the key is to find a balance. You are too young, but in time... you will learn your own way of dealing with your emotions, impulses and with the ones around you." Benjen paused, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say, as he did not want to ...alarm Sansa: " Do you feel that Catelyn is being dismissive of you and then you resort to command her? Or do you feel like you are the one losing control over nothing? Tell me, so I could talk to your mother and make her understand. Mayhaps she just needs to change her ways and adapt to you as an adult...”

As much as the idea of Benjen fighting for her rights as any protective Alpha, was song to Sansa´s ears, Catelyn was still her mother. “ Thank you, _Uncle._ Mother sometimes favor Robb, but I came to think it is because he, as a  beta, needs more of mother´s attention. I do not blame her, but I do miss talking with a woman, sometimes. She would not understand, I am afraid. Minissa, she is the sweetest, but she is younger and an Omega; Arya has other interests. The only place mother and I still understand each other is in the Sept, when we go to pray together. It does help me calm down, the Sept and the Godswood, but I feel...very lonely.”

“You can talk to me, Sansa. I am not a girl, but I know that girls also have other needs and feelings akin to the ones a man  can have, especially if both share the same dynamic. It is nature; it is how we were made, but it should not govern us. Jon is in the dungeons, being initiated. You sensed it, right? You can smell what is happening downstairs." Sansa nodded:"  Do you have any questions about it?”

“Is it an Omega, right? I do not have any experience, but the scent tells me so. What do I know about love?  I see mother and father; I heard the songs, I read books, I dream...It is not the same, isn´it? They say an Alpha and an Omega are the perfect marriage, because they balance each other. Is that so? Why then I have no desire for Omegas and Betas? I want a strong Alpha. I want to be bonded and mated with only one.  Mother, for all her faults, sat down with me and explained how marriages between Alphas work usually. A straightforward business contract, with stipulations, numbers : how many common offspring the pair would have or how many years of union before both parts would be allowed to take Omegas as Paramours. It seems to be this way, except if Alphas are naturally bonded. am I being too...naive?”

Benjen thought so : “Tell me, what had Maester Luwin taught you about gender and dynamics? I want to hear the facts; after that, I will tell you a story that might help you.”

“Omegas are born to breed; they can carry multiples without complications. In the nature, without inducing it, Omegas go in heat three times a year. Their scent does induce the Alphas to mate. Both would mate, despite personal feelings, as it is just a natural reflex. Neither omegas and Alphas can fight it. Betas have regular cycles that follow the moonturn and are not entirely susceptible to mating seasons. Beta women have a window every moonturn to conceive; beta men are good, reliable providers. Betas make up the bulk of population. Alphas are leaders; Alpha women can only carry one child per pregnancy and usually only go on heat one a year. Alphas are very protective of their packs, but also very territorial. Alpha males have the strongest seed. “ 

Benjen just shoock his head : “As I imagined. Sansa, you might have guessed that: we are more than our gender and our dynamics. It is true that the pull dictates a lot of our actions, but people are wrong in blaming all their mistakes on Nature. We do have choices, especially as you grow older and learn more about you and the world. Omegas are not only cunts; they are human beings. They are only vulnerable three seenights in the year. How do they live the other days when they are not cycling into heat? Like you, Sansa; or like your father...or any other person. You aunt, Lyanna...she was fierce. We were very close. I came to doubt she would present as an omega, you know? She liked to ride horses and fight, just like Arya. Your uncle Brandon was a Northern Alpha, but our father, Lord Rickard Stark, wanted to modernize The North. I cannot say I blame him; his good mother was a First Flint, who used to tell tales of how some men would pretend to go on hunts, just to die in the snows, so the food could be spared and feed their women and children. He wanted The North to grow rich, but the way he went about to do it…” Benjen paused to catch his breath, as the story was taking more of him than he had anticipated.

“ The North is not better than the South, Sansa, we are just different. My father had another mind. He denied Brandon his initiation ceremony; he acted out, claiming as many maidens as he could, from Winterfell to the Rills. Father quickly betrothed him to your mother, but she was young. Brandon would not wait, of course. If father had allowed him to be guided by the Pack, Brandon would not be so impulsive; he would have learned how to channel his aggression and virility. Instead, Father sent him away and locked Lyanna when she went on heat. No knotting device for Lyanna, as Father feared she would take her maiden´s gift, the one she was supposed to give to Robert Baratheon. Of course, why would Father think of having an older Omega to teach Lyanna how to sooth herself? Instead, we all went to Harrenhal and the poor thing broke down in tears when prince Rhaegar sang. Lyanna never wanted Robert; she was an Omega and Father just thought she would obey because of her dynamic. How blind could he be? We all have feelings, Sansa. Some of us are not willing to spend the rest of our days with people we do not love just because three sennights out of the year our primal instincts speak louder than our minds…”

Sansa was moved by this speech; Benjen had told her more about their family, about the recent past, love and lust than any of her parents. Sansa was glad he had opened himself to her. She had always dreamed about this kind of complicity and trust; Sansa could only love a wolf, like her, a man who had not only a cock and a knot, but also a heart.

Sansa could not, she would not, deny it: she had found her mate.

 _The pull...it is too strong to be one sided_ … The songs never told about a woman taking the first step, but Sansa felt Benjen had given her too much already; she wanted to meet him halfway.

Sansa came closer to where Benjen sat. She stopped, hesitating, while he observed her. _Too late now for giving up. I need to be brave, to say what I feel._ “Since you arrived at Winterfell, your scent is….almost too much for me to bear. I agreed with my mother to be locked here because I was trying to run away...from _you_. Do you feel...something? Or am I so immature that I understood it all wrong? Could it be?...I...  I think... we are destined to mate for life. Do you want to...sniff me?”

_Gods, how awkward is that?” Do you want to sniff me?” No, that is not how I envisioned it...he might not be attracted to me....why is he looking me this way?_

 ***

Benjen was old enough to recognize the signs; but since it have never happened before, to experience such a strong attraction towards another Alpha, he could be excused for not knowing how to properly behave.

_honey and lemon… and it is everywhere!  Gods, this will be...torture. Just talk, no touching…_

 It had never been that strong, nor that sweet. How was it possible that Sansa was now so...delicious? He could almost feel the taste in his mouth now that she was that close…

_Focus, Benjen. Do not stare. Resist the urge to sniff her. You are not a beast. You can go through a conversation without turning into a wolf._

Benjen was as happy as anyone could be at Castle Black. He liked his freedom, he liked that he did not need to leave his mark on an Omega. It would mean to take said Omega under his protection and fill the Omega with his pups, neither was allowed at the Night's Watch, which was a factor in his decision of joining. Benjen ran away from this kind of trouble; he enjoyed his Omegas well enough, cared for them, he just had never...fell in love.

If Ned had died, Benjen would have done his duty. He would have married an Omega, like his father and his father before him. Benjen would have searched for a special one, to not only give his knot, but his heart. He would, but as it happened, Benjen never had to search; his wife was Duty and his mistress, honor.

Now, Sansa, this she wolf, was offering him what men through the Ages described as the “sweetest death”:  Alpha Mating.

Sansa was young and infatuated with love stories; Benjen was the closest to a Knight that she had in miles. She could not commit her life to him, an older man, let alone her uncle.

On the other hand...Benjen knew their House History; there were nieces and uncles marriages before. It would not be a scandal. Leaving the Night's Watch could also be negotiated, as he was a Noble Alpha Benjen could be excused in order to continue the Stark line. _Gods, I am really considering it…_

No, he could not allow Sansa to do something she might regret it later, but he would...help her. She was in need and Benjen was there. He could teach her, mentor her, help her. The first time is not only difficult for boys, but for girls too.

“You are too young , Sansa. If you feel this way in two years time, when your body and hopefully your mind will be ready, I will...take you. Right now, I could show you how to … soothe your cravings. As a woman, you have parts of the anatomy of an Omega, so you also go in heat. Not as strong, but, combined with your Alpha needs...it can be painful. I will not allow you to suffer, Sansa. “

Benjen gave Sansa a kiss, a brief and chaste one, while holding her face. When he opened his eyes and saw hers, he knew he was in too deep.

“ May I...touch you, _uncle_?”

 _Gods, why she has to call me uncle?_ Benjen did not miss the...odd way in which Sansa addressed him as such, like she was smiling with herself while saying it.  Was she trying to flirt with him? By calling him uncle? What sort of...fantasy was that?

“Yes, Sansa... but...Have you seen an adult Alpha man naked before ?”

Sansa shook her head . “No. Jon was still young when we used to go to the lake. I caught Theon with a serving wench once, but he is a Beta. “

Benjen started to unlace his breeches, under Sansa´s watchful eyes. He was very efficient in undressing and did not try to make it especially enticing for her, but Sansa was obviously fascinated by the spectacle before her.

Naked, Benjen sat next to Sansa, who obviously did not know what to do. He leaned for a kis and, this time he used his tongue, dancing around inside her mouth. Sansa had never been kissed before, but liked the sensation, and mimicked what he was doing. She was not sure she had done it right, when Benjen broke the kiss: “ You need to undress too, Sansa.” he announced,his hands somewhat halfway through the job already.

Sansa was wearing a plain, cotton undershirt beneath her woolen dress; she regretted the choice now as it felt too ordinaire apparel for such an occasion.  Without delay, she got rid of the shirt, finally revealing her body. _Next time I will wear nothing at all underneath; I think he would like that._  It was such a hurried movement and such a wicked thought, that Sansa feared Benjen would take her for too wanton, and blushed slightly.

Benjen looked at her, staring at the bare breasts before him, round mounds of silky white skin with pinky peaks, nipples that begged to be sucked. Sansa looked expectantly, and he soon realized she waited for some comment. “ You are beautiful, Sansa, so very beautiful. It makes all the more difficult to stay in control. Today, it is about you, and only you, only your pleasure.” She seemed to understand what he meant: Alphas were not known to be givers, but Benjen had told her she was worth the effort.

“You said you wanted to touch it...go ahead.” The big, thick, fat cock was proudly erect, a mess of curly black hair around its base. The skin tone was darker than Sansa had expected and Benjen's cock did look rather aggressive in its aroused state, the nerves pulsating.  She went on and touched it; it felt warm and alive,  twitching in response. Sansa began to gently pet it, as if Benjen´s cock were a furry rabbit or any Ladie´s pet, which made him smile.

“Are they all that...big?” Sansa asked.

“Alphas are bigger, yes... How are you feeling with all this...excitement?“

“Actually...it is very difficult..like I am about to explode…” It had started well enough, but now Sansa felt like her heart would come out of her chest any minute. “It will get better now.” Benjen then knelt before her, placing his hands on to of her knees and gently pushed them apart; he did not lose time and started to lick Sansa´s cunt, his tongue making circles around the area, while his right hand went south to cater for his cock.

“Oh, _uncle_...do not stop…”

_Like I could, when you taste so sweet and call me uncle in this wicked way._

Without knowing what she was doing, Sansa started to push Benjen´s face further inside her, his tongue working wonders she had never experienced before, but somehow, she wanted _more_. “Please, please, I need you inside...it is getting worse!”

_Alphas are greedy, no matter if male or female. I also want to bury myself in you, but need to keep you intact..._

Benjen stopped and decided he had to give it to her; he could not deny he also wanted. “The songs do not tell you that, but it will get messy, Sansa. I cannot knot you today; we would be connected for hours and your father would grow suspicious. I also cannot rut you in the cunt. It has to be from behind, it will hurt at first, but soon it stops and you will like it. Do you agree with that?”

“YES! “

“On your fours, NOW!”

Sansa complied and Benjen prepared her ass the best he could; her cunt was dripping and he spread some of the juices he found there around the red, round, virgin asshole before him. He penetrated her with one finger and found that Sansa did not mind; another finger went without the girl complain. _Gods, this will be a good one._

 _“_ NEED YOUR COCK!”

Alphas did not beg, but gave commands, which could turn sex into a power struggle. Since both were more than comfortable with each another, the agressive nature of their dynamic just added an unique kind of excitement to their illicit act.

Benjen answered her order with a single, sure thrust , that had his cock about halfway inside Sansa´s asshole. He stopped to give her time to adjust to his size and was surprised to see her hand reaching for his hip, pushing him forward. She moaned as he gave her as rough as she had demanded and soon both were panting.

“Best hole I ever had, Sansa!” Benjen said, slapping her ass cheeks while Sansa made incoherent noises. _I want you to be mine, your slut girl, I want to  knot you and mark you right here, right now._ Benjen now knew it was wrong; he had to wait for her to be old enough. He loved Sansa and wanted her to be happy.

But Benjen also wanted Sansa with him, preferably with his knot deep inside of her and filling her up with his seed and pups.

With all the might he could muster, Benjen started to slowly pull out from Sansa, before he would lose the last remnants of control. She looked ...sad, he though with himself, as he dressed.

Benjen then revealed the gift he had brought her from The Wall, opening up the box he had left at a nearby table.

“ It is a knotting device." Benjen explained, handing Sansa the large wooden sex toy he had commisioned in Moles Town . " You are...lubricated now , so you can use it. Not in the cunt, otherwise you will lose your maidenhead... I will leave you now, before I change my mind…”

“Uncle!” Sansa said with sweetness in her voice, as Benjen walked to the door. “ Thank you...I will use your gift and treasure it..."  Sansa gave Benjen a timid smile, and said :"I still want you. I just want you to know that and to remember me.”

 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Benjen get together, despite the Royal visit and with Jon´s help.

Jon was the first to notice that something had changed between Sansa and Benjen.

When he emerged from the dungeons, fresh from his impromptu Initiation, Jon had expected to find Benjen and properly thank his uncle for arranging Ros and being discreet about, only to discover that Benjen had already left for Castle Black.  _Did father and uncle fought because he brought me an Omega?_ The idea was unbearable to Jon, that he had unwillingly caused an argument between brothers.

Jon went to speak to Ned and discovered that it was actually the opposite: his father had invited Benjen specifically to be there for Jon, and not only knew, but approved on how matters had been handled by the older Alpha of House Stark.

It just started to make sense when he saw Sansa. She smelled...different. Her scent now was stronger and had hints of another Alpha with Stark blood.

Jon kept quiet for a few days, not sure on how to process this news. Sansa had become close to him since he presented as an Alpha; their interactions were now warmer and he could say they were good friends, sharing this bond. But Sansa was a couple of months younger than him; she was his little sister. Sansa had always saw their uncle as a Northern Knight, gallant and brave, fighting the wildlings beyond The Wall, First ranger of the Night's Watch. Maybe Benjen, a grown man, took advantage of Sansa´s obvious inexperience and infatuation?

_No...no...it is something else._

Sansa looked happy; her smile even brighter than Jon had remembered. She was eating less of lemon cakes, saying she did not want to become fat, and was taking even longer to get dressed, working hours on reforming old dresses and coming up with new ways how to braid her hair.

Jon had caught her eyes wandering, looking into the distance sometimes, a small and sad smile on her lips, as if she was savouring a memory. The songs she sang now were the same love songs as always, but her rendition was different, more mature and wise, as though she now knew what love was.

_She is in love._

It was then that Jon came to her. He did not know how to breach the subject and gods, he was not even sure he wanted to know, but Jon felt that perhaps Sana would like to have someone to talk to.

“Sansa, you have been acting odd since...uncle Benjen came to visit. Is there something you want to...share? I would not tell anyone if...if…”

 

***

Sansa felt lighter after sharing her secret with Jon. He said nothing, at first, just sat in silence as she talked about her feelings and what Benjen had told her about their family. She saw the world with the same lenses as Benjen, she confessed; she did not want to wait for two years, but he had insisted it. This last bit of news prompted Jon into his first words since Sansa started talking:

“This is good, Sans. He respects you. Any other would have taken you without consideration.”

After this conversation, Jon and Sansa became even closer and Jon started to help the pair of lovers the best way he could. Every time their father would send a raven to Castle Black, Jon would come with a small “ message for Uncle Benjen”, Ned assuming it was from Jon, when, in reality, it was from Sansa.

Lord Stark soon picked up on the changes in Sansa and the increased intimacy between her and his bastard son. One afternoon, Ned sat down Jon for a talk in his solar and made him aware of his comcerns

Jon came to Sansa afterwards, an expression of disbelief in his face : “ You  will not believe in this…”

Jon told her about his conversation with their father and Sansa could barely contain herself, exploding in laughter.

Later, she wrote a letter to Benjen.

 

***

Benjen felt empty after his arrivalat Castle Black.  He tried to avoid thinking about Sansa too much and thanked the Old Gods for the never ending amount of work that awaited him, leaving him little time to ruminate. But in the nights, his thoughts would turn to Sansa: how she was a strange, unique kind of woman: delicate, naive, sweet but also strong, fierce. The fact that Sansa was barely an adult made things even more complicated. Benjen did not want to wait and he knew neither did she.

He tried to avoid the thoughts, but a part of him had already decided that Sansa was his, and his alone.  _I am wolf; if he is mine, I am hers...we mate for life. Besotted fool I am._

How lost he truly was became evident when Benjen was called to do his duty to one Omega of the Watch. He knotted the pretty and tender steward for a good five hours, until the sworn brother calmed down. When he was finally able to sleep  in peace, Benjen left his bed , feeling unsatisfied.  _One time with that She wolf and suddenly, all the Omegas in the world are not enough._

Then the letters.

Sansa started by sending the first one, a beautifully written love letter. Benjen did not want to admit it, but he felt a pang in his chest. In the letter, Sansa sweetly explained  that Jon was,  “on their side”  and that her father believed the messages Benjen received were written by Jon.

Like a romantic fool, Benjen saw himself actually looking forward to receive flower scented letters.  It became even worse, when he found himself writing them too, reasoning it would " break her heart" if she received no reply.

When Yoren, the Night's Watch recruiter, was to depart and stop at Winterfell on his way south, Benjen not only entrusted the man with a letter to his "nephew", but also with a heartfelt gift.

As it happened, there was a former goldsmith from Lannisport at Castle Black and Benjen commissioned him a small wolf head as a pingent. Inspecting the gift to see if would it be worthy of his Sansa, Benjen could only shake his head in disbelief:  _An old man in love with a young, beautiful princess, a tale as old as time._

Two fortnights after Yoren departed, a letter came from Winterfell:

 

 

 

 

> _My beloved wolf,_
> 
>  
> 
> _The pingent you sent me is the loveliest thing! I will treasure it, now and always. Thank you so much._
> 
> _I will let you know that I also have many gifts here; all you have to do is come and get them._
> 
> _I must confess I was worried when you said last time that you were preparing to range the lands beyond The Wall with the new recruits, so it was a relief when Yoren brought news you had returned safe and sound. Not that I did not know you would, but still..._
> 
> _The last letter, the one you sent through the Night´s watch recruiter...left me in a state! I am glad I did not show it to Jon! I had to lock myself in my chambers for the afternoon. Mother got worried, as you could imagine.  She must have heard the...noises I was making.  As you suggested it, I used the sweet almond oil to prepare myself and warmed the knotting device. It slid inside me perfectly and it stayed there for some time. I imagined it was you filling me, instead of your gift and my hand. It is nowhere near as good as you, of course._
> 
> _My maidenhead is still intact, as you insisted and I have not changed my mind: you are the one I want._
> 
> _Incidentally, there is a rather interesting development that you should be aware ._
> 
> _Father sensed something was amiss since your last visit. He saw how even closer I became with Jon and asked to talk to him. It took him some time, but he finally approached Jon for a conversation._
> 
> _For what Jon has told me, father is under the impression that I either chose Jon as my mate or, at least, that I have been fooling around with him._
> 
> _Jon was speechless and I have never laughed so hard._
> 
> _Father seemed resigned, happy even, accoding to Jon. He said it would be difficult for mother to accept it, but he would “ find a way”; said that it was fine for siblings to be mated and bonded as long as they were naturally compatible; apparently, the problem with the Targaryens was that they insisted on incest even when the Alpha pair was obviously not compatible, making them use potions to mimic heat, which is unnatural of course, or worse, push for incest with Betas. It is definitely not our case. According to Jon, father said that natural alpha mating within the pack would be a welcomed event; Father just wanted Jon to know it would be fine, but to wait, because of mother and my age. _
> 
> _Jon said nothing to this, obviously. My guess is that father will ask you to Winterfell, so that you can keep an eye on Jon, as Maester Luwin already confirmed mating season is approaching._
> 
> _You know I will cycle again when this happens. You should be here with me and not with your Night´s Watch Omegas. I try not to think much, since it is your duty, but I hate it. You are _ _mine._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sansa_

 

Benjen furiously took to his hand that night, imagining how would it feel like to claim Sansa. She was offering him her Maiden´s gift, and more.

He would take it this time around.

 

***

A bad decision was better than no decision, Benjen told himself. He would go to Winterfell and simply inform Ned that Sansa was his. They would either announce the betrothal or he would take her to the godswood and claim her , before the Old Gods.

Soon, a letter from Winterfell came, as Sansa had anticipated it, but its content was very a different one for what she had prepared Benjen and it made him worry. 

 

 

 

> _“ Dear brother,_
> 
> _Jon Arryn is dead and His Grace rides North. He does not, however, come by himself, but is bringing his whole household, and , worse, his family. How am I going to house, entertain and feed all these people?_
> 
> _Catelyn thinks King Robert means to offer me the Handship and perhaps more. Minisa is a couple of years younger than the Crown Prince, who is a Beta. She is expected to flower soon._
> 
> _As you expect, I sent word to the Lord Commander, requesting your presence for the visit. It is also an opportunity for His Grace to hear first hand the situation at The Wall and (...)”_

 

Benjen stopped reading, angry at his brother for not reading the situation properly:  _Fool!_ _Robert will not settle for a Beta- Omega union. The man is as Alpha as it gets; he will not gamble on a Beta- Omega union. Sansa is the only Alpha Female of this age born to a Great House._

 

_***_

The arrival of the Royal family was a mummer's farce in Sansa´s opinion. King Robert, The Demon of the Trident according to her father´s tales, was only a fat man, red -faced under his beard, sweating through his silks.  He looked definitely not regal.

A tall, beautiful blond woman claimed Sansa ´s attentions: Lord Stark helped her out of a  ridiculously huge wheelhouse and from in came Her Grace, Queen Cersei. There was no attempt at some sort of dignified distance or polite smile: the contempt was as clear as day. Queen Cersei gave her hand to a Lord Paramount to hold as if it was a personal favour she was doing to him and not her duty, bith as a Guest and as a Queen.

All eyes on her, Queen Cersei tried to smile sweetly, and failed.  _A Queen that does not even manage to fake a smile properly...what is she even good at?_

Their scent, the Lannister scent, was unpleasant. Almost unbearable coming from Her Grace and the Crown Prince. Sansa wondered if King Robert felt the same; the man did not look to have a warm relationship with his children. Probably not even sharing meals with them, Sansa concluded, since she could not smell in the children their Sire´s scent.   

Sansa had learned how to trust her scenting skills to judge people, but was alerted not to form a final opinion only based on such basic perceptions. Betas could not scent and Omegas could only respond by instinct; Alphas had the power to interpret and judge the scents, one of the reasons they were natural born leaders. A detail often forgotten was that Alpha Females are naturally better at reading others by the scent than their Male counterparts, a misconception that came to be probably because people associated such skill with the art of war, and women were traditionally kept out of this arena, save rare exceptions. Queen Visenya was her Husband's equal, if not Superior, taking The Eyrie all by herself, on a strategy based on her knowledge of human nature and scents.

It was said that King  Robert shunned his Queen´s bed since the birth of their last child. Was it because of the Lioness´scent? They also said that the King drinks too much; an inebriated Alpha loses most of his abilities, so Sansa thought perhaps it was Robert´s Baratheon´s way of making his marriage tolerable, by not smelling his wife´s terrible scent.

Sansa felt uneasy; how awful must it be, to marry for political reasons only. Good marriages between the Noble Houses had to be carefully considered: not only mutual interest but also compatibility. The future of a House could be jeopardized by weak or, even worse, no offspring. House Arryn is a step close to extinction, Sansa reminded herself. She heard her mother talk about it many times, how her sister, Lady Lysa and her husband depended on potions and treatments to help them with their  couplings. Only one child, a beta son named Robert, survived, and he was not expected to live that long.

For what Sansa had heard, Robert Baratheon badly wanted an Omega as a mate, being a typical Alpha Male, who saw Omegas as submissive and sweet; Jon Arryn had to work hard to convince him to accept the beta bride. For man who was not interested in politics, Robert made a great sacrifice to keep his Crown.

The Royal Children came forward and confirmed Sansa´s suspicions: only the girl, Myrcella, was tolerable. She was as beautiful as her mother and without the bitterness. Sansa could see the girl was cut from a better cloth and, as a Beta, she could be taught leadership, because she clearly had an inkling of her duties as a princess; her courtesies were polished, her wits, quicker than her siblings and even, her mother.

Despite being the best of the lot, Myrcella´s scent was not of a Lion, but of a cat. All the children took to their mother´s side, despite Alpha genes being strongest. _An Alpha and a Beta having a couple of Beta children would be expected, but three? At least one would have to be Alpha._

 

Cersei, Jaime, Joffrey, Tommen; they all smelled like weak, recently weaned kittens. Different degrees and intensities, but the same basic smell of milk..

The Queen's brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, in particular, was a weird one. He was a Beta who behaved like an Alpha. Sansa had never seen somebody like him before. In the North, Betas were considered balanced in nature and were valued too. She had heard it was similar in the South, but now, looking at the Kingsguard carrying himself as if he was the Warrior Reborn made her wonder. Lord Eddard Stark did not have the fierceness of an Alpha, but the Northern Lords respected his work ethic and dependable nature all the same. Lord Umber remarked once how good it was to have a Liege Lord always available, as Alphas had to disappear as much as three  fortnights a year to deal with their Omega Spouse in heat, if said spouse was not yet pregnant, leaving his other duties to be attended by others.

As handsome as the sister,  Sansa had to admit that Jaime Lannister made her blood cold; pretending to be something you are not, when there is nothing wrong with who you are, is not an attractive trait, Sansa decided.

_I much prefer my wild, ruggedly handsome Northern Wolf than this collection of Blond, insipid,  would- be lions._

Tommen was too young to have presented yet, being as old as Brandon. Sansa had heard her mother saying that they were all Betas; she doubted somehow, the boy too mellow and his scent, too sweet.  _Omega most definitely. How often do Beta- Alpha pairings wields only betas and omegas?_

When the Crown Prince stepped forward, Sansa had to fight the urge to laugh: a year younger than she was, the boy looked like a girl. The bored look on his face said it all: Prince Joffrey was not happy to be there.  _Well, make the two of us, as I am not happy to have you here._ He made a silly comment about her beauty and Sansa smiled sweetly, which might have given the boy the wrong impression, as he lingered way too long. He was taller than Robb, the same size as Jon, but thinner than either of them. Joffrey´s smile was as fake as his mother´s, Sansa noticed.   _Gods,_   _Minisa will definitely fall for this silly boy_.  Sansa then realized they were both under the King's gaze; Joffrey looked over his shoulder, looking for confirmation that his Sire was watching him playing the charming prince to an... _highborn, unmarried, unmated, unbonded valuable Alpha woman ._

 

***

“The King comes here with this honors...you must not refuse His Grace twice… Minissa could be Queen, what is wrong with that?”

“Catelyn, he means Sansa; he asked for Sansa . Do you understand?”

Catelyn felt so stupid, to even think her beautiful Minisa was the one selected by the King for his son! Of course, a proud Alpha like Robert Baratheon could not stand the thought of his line continuing through Betas. He had several bastards, most Alphas like himself, but his lawful wedded wife had given him three Betas. Alphas always come first, north or south, and Betas made good Kings, as History showed, but the Crown Prince...was a disappointment. There was an unpleasant episode in the training yard already and they were just in the second day of the Royal visit. Robert...avoided not only the wife he could not set aside without a war, but also the children, who were clearly growing up more Lannister than Baratheon.

Minisa was an Omega from Beta parents, the possibility of Catelyn's daughter to birth an Alpha heir to the Realm when the Prince was Beta was close to zero. As a King, as a father, Catelyn could fault Robert in wanting an Alpha like Sansa…

“But Sansa is the Heir to Winterfell; you have been training her to succeed you. We had problems in the beginning with the Lords and they only accepted us because of Sansa! We have no other Alpha and Maester Luwin said that…”

“I know; we should not wait for many more to come from our union, not at this point. Catelyn... I will not allow it: Sansa stays in the North. She made it clear that she will not take a Beta or an Omega as Consort ...she feels it has to be an Alpha, an Alpha from the pack.”

 _Oh, he mentions this nonsense again!_ “The only available Stark Alpha is your ...bastard. This cannot happen, Ned!”

“Not our decision, Catelyn. Sansa loves and respects us, but she is an Alpha through and through. Sooner or later, she will set me aside in the Pack. When this happens, I plan to serve her, as an advisor. But might I remind you that , as an Alpha, Sansa would have the right to banish anyone who dares disrespect her mate?”

 

***

Sansa tried to make herself scarce, but there were responsibilities she could not ignore as a Heiress. She watched the boys training with the Master- at - Arms and witnessed when the wretched boy, Joffrey, threw a tantrum that not even Rickon was capable of. His sworn shield was a mighty Alpha, a westerlander that looked northerner and had an infamous name: Sandor Clegane. His scent was almost pleasant, even though he spent his days among Lannisters.. Sansa pitied the him: if the scars were any indication, the man was not only a warrior, but a survivor, now forced by Duty to follow that sorry excuse of a Prince around, cleaning his messes. She had an inkling Clegane was tired of Joffrey's antics too.

Queen Cersei was very cold to Sansa, but dared not treat her in the same condescending she used with the other Starks.

The other Stark that Queen Cersei seemed to tolerate was Minisa. Sansa watched as the Queen played with the girl´s obvious fascination, covering her with false compliments. Sansa hoped her parents were not falling for this. She concluded that Queen Cersei would be favorable to a submissive, pliant, sweet natured Omega as a good daughter instead of an Alpha, and frankly, the woman had a point: Joffrey did not deserve to be bonded with an Alpha.

Lord Stark started to feast his friend, King Robert Baratheon, in the Great Hall of Winterfell, offering the best available food and entertainment. Sansa had no other choice than to enter the Hall arm in arm with Prince Joffrey, as befitting the Heirs of both Houses. She sat at the high table, heard His Grace crude remarks, endured the hateful stares of Queen Cersei and  only rolled her eyes twice to the Crown´s Prince attempts at humour, before excusing herself, citing a discomfort in the stomach.

Sansa decided the fresh air would be a good idea and went outside. The lie she told had not been such a lie, after all; her legs were weaker and she felt warm, feverish even. Sansa had felt this way before, she reminded herself: about a year ago, when her wolf  had finally came to her.

Then she saw  _him_ , speaking to Jon, and understood why her body was responding in suh a way.

 

***

“What took you so long to come? I was dying over here!”

“I deeply apologise, my Lady. If it serves of any consolation, I intend to stay this time, If you will still have me, of course. The King, I suspect, has plans for you...I will not allow it.”

“Neither will I...come,  _Uncle_...it is time I give you a gift, my gift.”

Sansa then offered her hand to Benjen, passing him the key to her chambers. “I missed you terribly.” she said while they walked; he did not want to admit it, but he missed her too.

“Jon said you had excused yourself; I asked him not to mention I arrived. This might be our chance, before any betrothal is arranged. Would you mind, not have a ceremony more...befitting to your position? “

“No; I always dreamt it would be this way. Just the two of us. Like in the stories…”

They arrived in the Godswood and stopped by the heartree. Benjen kissed her; Sansa bit his lower lip. He smiled at her audacity. “You will pay for that.” he said, mocking anger. She laughed.

“The moon is out and full...it is now or never, Sansa. This is your last chance to…”

Sansa responded by starting to undress before Benjen: she had dressed in silks, in the Stark colours, a new dress that she herself had embroidered with her House sigil. It was easy to undid the laces; she had done countless times. Her hands were shaking. Benjen was also in the process of rid himself of his clothes and Sansa hoped he had no time to have noticed it, as she watched how he  unclasped his cape and placed it on the ground, before the carved face.  

The weather was chill, but a Stark was made to stand it: it was evident that Sansa was nervous, as any bride would in the situation.

Benjen had actually noticed it, but said nothing. He was also nervous. He had run away from marriage and Winterfell all his life, just to end up claiming his niece and the Castle. Benjen had resigned himself by now.  _I love her._

Instead of comforting Sansa with sweet words, Benjen stepped closer to her and helped with the dress, kissing her exposed neck, the neck he would leave his mark that same night, if the Gods approved of their union.

Her glorious breasts finally exposed, Benjen could see the pingent he gave her. “ I wear it all the time.” Overcome by his feelings, Benjen attacked Sansa´s lips with unrestrained passion, which was met by an equally tempestuous reaction, her mouth as aggressive as his.

“Sansa, I ache for you. “ His cock as hard as it could get was leaking pre cum. Sansa grabbed him by his member, admiring the the thickness and elegancy of his shaft, imagining how his knot would open inside her and  fill her in with Benjen´s warm seed; she hoped it would quicken in her womb.  “ I will take you now. On your fours.”

Sansa complied. Benjen took a second to appreciate the view of her exquisite bum, white as snow, waiting for his cock. With a finger, he probed her cunt . “ Gods, you really want my knot, my she -wolf. You shall have it.” Benjen positioned himself, his right hand grabbed Sansa´s waist while the left one held his cock. There was no time for games or teasing, he reasoned, as he began to enter her.

Benjen felt as his cock broke her barrier and her cunt started to welcome his intrusion, her inner muscles relaxing, her cunt demanding more of his length.

“More! Harder” Sansa screamed, rocking her hips in a sensual dance.  _Greedy, bossy Alpha._ Benjen gave her all he got, burying himself deep, frantically moving inside and out, his huge balls bouncing.

Sansa moaned loudly, no signs of the young Lady, the Heiress of Winterfell. She was full woman now.  _Half- woman, half wolf_. Benjen corrected himself and closed his eyes; the air was warm, but he felt his body hair raise as if it was cold and his skin, burning.

 _We are only two wolves in a forest, deep in rut_. It was the last rational thought Benjen had, as his blue eyes looked up, to the Full Moon, and turned grey, his body was not human anymore.

Before the heartree, the hungry wolf gave a beautiful Maid his knot, his heart and his mark.

 

***

Sansa and Benjen woke up, still connected, with the first dim ray of light.

 

Sansa gently touched her neck, feeling the wolf bite her Lord Husband had left.  _I am not a girl anymore, but a woman._ She did not care about the King, his Queen or their silly offspring. She was of the North, she would stay there and there was nothing anybody could do against her.

Bonded and mated, Sansa swore she would bring down anyone who dared come between her and Benjen.

“We need to go back and speak with your father, my love...as much as I would like to stay connected to you, are are the Heiress of Winterfell and they need you.”

Sansa nodded; the feast would have lasted long enough to grant them at least a couple more of hours to wash themselves and break their fast before the Royal family demanded the Starks attention.

The first one to greet them was Jon. “ The both of you howled the whole night. Father noticed, but the feast was so loud, the southerner Alphas are not used to the mating sounds anymore. Some of the Northern Lords though…”

“Good! It should not be a secret...at least not for too long.” Benjen said with an open smile on his face. Jon thought, with some sadness, how Sansa and Benjen were clearly beaming with pride and love. I _will never know what it is like..._

“Congratulations are in order!” Jon said, trying to sound festive. “ Uncle Benjen, now that you left the Night's Watch, what kind of compensation will you have to pay for your release?”

“The usual, I suppose. Some new contingent of recruits should be sent to Castle Black in my name. More supplies. Ravens. “

“ I would like to join, in your name, as a wedding gift.”

Sansa´s smile dissipated in an anguish expression; she could not believe her half brother would think of leaving them !“No, Jon...I forbid you. You should stay at Winterfell, with us. I have plans for you once I am Lady of Winterfell. If it is really a calling that you have, then...in a couple of years. But not now. “

Jon knew better than to argue with Sansa.” I will follow your lead, now and always, my Lady.” He kissed her hand, in a sign of appreciation, and disappeared to his chambers.

“Now, come Husband, we could at least try to sleep a couple of hours before the Castle discovers.”In her happiness, neither Benjen nor Sansa had heard footsteps, they only heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

“I believe we need to speak at once, now.”

 

***

 

“I guess I should have suspected it was you, not Jon, the Alpha Sansa spoke about...I just executed a deserter of the Night's Watch these days, Benjen. What should I do to you? Lord Stark said that with sadness; he did not like to execute anyone, but it was his duty and to even contemplate do the same to his brother...

“Lord Commander Mormont is aware. I spoke to him before I left. He  will not create any problems.”

“Good...at least you did not break an Oath."  It was a relief to know, Lord Stark thought. " It would be a bad auspice, to be wed without the blessing of the Gods. King Robert had asked for your hand in marriage to his son, Sansa. I was supposed to give him an answer today.”

“Well, Father, you have your answer now. I know King Robert is your friend, but he asks too much of the Starks. The Lord and the Heiress. All to strengthen the Baratheon´s Regime, at our expense. There is something really wrong with his family. They do not smell right. We should find out what it is, before you decide to go south.”

“Your mother thinks I cannot insult King Robert twice; you sealed my destiny, it seems. “

Sansa did not partake of her father´s opnion :“No Stark will ride south as of now. I understand you have a choice to make, but at least wait. The Lannisters are not our friends and we should find out if it is even safe for you to travel.”

Eddard´s thoughts turned to Lady Arryn´s letter to Catelyn, accusing the Lannisters of Jon Arryn's death; he told Benjen and Sansa about the letter  and his subsequent conversation with Catelyn.

Sansa was incensed and tried her best to remain calm: “If I understood correctly, mother not only wants you to go south, but to take the girls with you; and both of you are even  considering offering Minissa to Prince Joffrey, while investigating the possible involvement of House Lannister in the death of Lord Arryn, just to keep your suspicions a secret?”

Silence.

“Is that so, Father?”

“Yes.”

“While you risk your life, and gamble with your daughter's, Aunt Lysa stays comfortable in the safety of The Eyrie. That is your plan?”

“ We thought…” Lord Stark did not complete the sentence, being interrupted by his daughter.

“Yes, I see. From now on, do not make any decision regarding House Stark without speaking to me or my Lord Husband. “

For the first time, Sansa did not feel guilty about using the Alpha tone and asserting herself. “ I do apologise for the way I spoke, but I meant it. House Stark and the safety of our pack is my main concern. There is something very odd with the Lannisters, and now this...they might have killed a Lord Paramount. Why?”

Benjen had been keeping quiet, but had the same question. “ Why indeed. For almost fifteen years, Lord Arryn served them well. Lord Lannister has been in The Rock ever since, content of having a half Lannister sitting the Iron Throne…”

“Yes...that might be it. House Lannister´s future is the only thing that would prompt such a move. Had Lord Arryn approached King Robert to set Cersei Lannister aside? She is still young; they could still try for an Alpha Heir. They do not smell right…”

Sansa dared not speak; it would be treason even to think, but...” We investigate here, at Winterfell, in the security of our Home.We either find out here, or allow them to go free. Aunt Lysa is the offended part; she could come to us with more details if she needs our aid in the future. Father, what do you know about King Robert´s bastards? I heard rumours...are they mostly Alphas? Speak to His Grace, as a friend, about the Lannisters, his Small Council, his family...”

 

***

Upon being informed that Lady Sansa Stark had taken Benjen Stark, an Alpha twice her age and her uncle, as her Husband and Consort and, what is more, that she, as the new Head of House Stark, had not yet approved her father's appointment as Hand, King Robert had the grace to offer his compliments to the new couple and demanded that the official ceremony be held in the coming days, because he intended to be in attendance.

Ravens were dispatched to the Houses in the North, informing of the upcoming nuptials: “ They will think Sansa is already with child, the ceremony being in less than two fortnights!” Lady Catelyn was in shock and in disbelief when her husband shared the news. Sansa, her Sansa, was now Lady Stark. Catelyn realized she had to write to her family south and apologise for the hurry; she decided to pretend everything was fine and that she had not been taken by surprise and add that King Robert had chose the date, not them, and hope that her Lord father would understand and not take it as a slight.

Queen Cersei and the Crown Prince refused to leave their chambers that day.  King Robert did not seem to mind their absence, if much, it had only made the man merrier.

The next day, her father told her that the reason Robert reacted so well to the news was that he blamed it on Cersei and Joffrey : “Robert is a changed man, Sansa. Bitter. He said you chose well, that he mixed himself with their lot, as he put it, and only reaped undeserving Betas. He despairs at the boy, who is even worse than we had imagined. Robert mentioned that his acknowledged bastard, Edric Storm, is an Alpha and I remember Mya Stone from The Vale, who is also an Alpha. He is at loss what to do with Joffrey.”

Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey could not, however, avoid their hosts for the remainder of their stay. During supper they sat at their places of honor but did not exchange more than three words with the Starks.

Sansa did not mind, she actually thought it amusing. Cersei hated the idea of Sansa wedding her stupid son, as if an Highborn Alpha bride with a line dating back eight thousand of years was inferior to a Beta boy who clearly had no idea what to do with a woman. Now that the ” problem” had resolved itself, Cersei felt insulted.

“My Lord Husband has many interesting tales about the lands Beyond The Wall...I only heard the stories, of course, but no one would reach the position of First Ranger without being brave.” Sansa said sweetly, baring her neck so that Queen Cersei could see the Bite mark, proof of their vigorous love making.

Ser Jaime was behind his sister, who looked...envious. Sansa saw the look Her Grace gave her brother, their eyes meeting and the scent...unmistakable.

_They are aroused...that means what I did not dare to suspect was true!_

Would it be possible to set a trap for the incestual twins and , once and for all, get rid of this Lannister infection in Winterfell?

But this all had to wait...Sansa had need of her wolf. She gracefully retired for her chambers with Benjen. The King could not resist a jape at his friends´s expense. “ Ned, those two, look at them! Mayhaps tonight will be the night that brother of yours will make your a grandfather!”

 

***

Benjen was a simple man, with simple tastes, but there was nothing simple about his young wife, Sansa Stark, and he thanked the Gods, old and new, for that, as he closed his eyes to better feel the she-wolf's mouth around his cock.

Sansa sucked him slow and hard, her throat relaxed and warm. Benjen wanted to knot her, but he held back; it was her first time pleasing him orally and she was doing a good job; knotting her in this position would be excessive.

Still, Benjen had no qualms about ejaculating some of his seed inside Sansa's mouth. The sight of her drinking it all in one go, no drop going to waste, as if the cum from her husband´s cock were summerwine, made Benjen both proud and moved.

“Impressive, my wolf bitch. You have a talent.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord. You shall return the favor now and fuck me raw until I am sated...”

Benjen liked that Sansa was always very proper, even thanking him for his seed after each coupling, but was taken back by hearing her use vulgar expressions. “Where did you learn to speak this way, my Love? Some stable boy tried his luck with the Lady of the Keep?”

Sansa was already straddling Benjen when she answered. “ Have you read the letters you sent me when you were at The Wall? They would start sweet and caring, and end up with quite scandalous filth. You have a dirty mouth, husband, a mouth I adore.” Benjen kissed Sansa, knowing that he would not be soft for very long, with her like that, messing around his lap.

Benjen pushed Sansa to his side, onto the bed. He dragged her ass to him, licked her cunt to taste some of her. Alpha Females asked more of her lovers, not being as easy and readily lubricated as Omegas, but Sansa was the rarest of breeds, a perfect balance between the assertive and domineering Alpha and the sweetness of an Omega. She was wet, willing and in love, and so was Benjen, who now could not believe he thought life at Castle Black, with a different Omega every moonturn, was exciting.

Benjen mounted Sansa, feeling his cock being immersed in her juices. She was tight, but her cunt was fully adapted to his size. His knot expanded inside and, when it opened, she screamed in pleasure.

 

***

It took Sansa some days to find the perfect occasion, to set the perfect trap, but she was nothing if not patient.

What made Sansa take this approach was the Queen´s nephast influence on Minisa, her dearest sister.

Sansa caught the sweet Omega in tears, coming out from the area designetaded to Her Grace. “ That horrible man...said Queen Cersei would not want to see me; that she had just invited me to her solar because it was expected of her...he was so mean, Sansa! He is always...looking at me. Makes me feel...I do´t know! I am scared of him, Sansa!”

 _Sandor Clegane she means._ Sansa knew Minisa was a good girl, raised to be proper and kind. Not yet flourished as the beautiful Omega she was meant to be, was confusing the Alpha protective instinct Clegane was showing towards her with anger. “ Minie, Clegane meant you no harm. I can sense this things and he only wanted to protect you. Lannisters are not our friends, Minnie. You should be carefull around them!”

“The Crown Prince is a Baratheon, but a handsome one, like his mother, the Queen. She likes me, Sansa  and even invited me to Kings Landing. Prince Joffrey said I should also go, that the North is no place for me.”

“The North was good enough for our mother, a Tully of Riverrun. You should not be hurried into leaving Winterfell; we will find you a brave and kind Lord in the South, I promise you. Do not listen to Her Grace, she does not know you or us.”

“She said you would be against it...that you are jealous.” Minisa said with petulance. Sansa got alarmed. _It is that bad! Damm you, Cersei Lannister...I cannot let you go unharmed now!_

“Minie, listen to me. You will grow up to be more beautiful than I will ever be. I am not jealous, but proud. I chose my mate, and he chose me. I am not forbiding you from seeking the Queen, I am just asking you not to assume everything she says  it is well meant.”

Sansa then went to speak with Sandor Clegane: “ Ser..”

“I am no Ser.”

“I apologise." _Gods, this one is grumpy_. " Clegane, I came here just to tell you that I spoke with my sister, Minisa, and she will not give you any more trouble. If i may, I just ask you not to speak too harshly with her; she is too sensitive. “

“Bugger that! I can only speak plain and clear, but I will try not to scare the little lady.”

“I am glad we have agreed on that, Clegane! I will leave you in peace now. Just, remember: if you ever tire of serving your masters, The North is a good place for an Alpha with your skills.”

Sansa stayed around Her Grace chambers, pretending to give orders to the household and inspecting some nearby rooms. When Sansa sensed the Queen was in hearing distance, she gently told one of the maids how the Broken Tower was such a secluded and abandoned place in the Keep and urged her and the staff not waste any time cleaning the area, since it was closed to renovations, the progress being  halted by the Royal Visit.

Then it was time for a hunting Party to be organized and led by Benjen. They were supposed to leave at a certain hour, but never reached very far from the Gates. Sansa had asked Brandon to whistle when he saw the twins heading to the area; Sansa in turn, gave Benjen a signal and he discreetly brought the King and Ser Barristan Selmy to the Tower, where Cersei and Jaime were naked, obviously post coitous.

The only problem with Sansa´s plans was that Brandon was a curious boy; he had escalated the Tower and was discovered by Ser Jaime, who pushed the Stark boy through the window.


	3. Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa plays the Game of Thrones and Benjen tries to adjust to the domesticated life of a Lord Consort.
> 
> Jon travels to the Far East and meets his destiny.

Lady Catelyn would not leave Brandon´s side. Sansa understood and let her mother be, but they were in the middle of a crisis, one that she felt partially responsible for. Sansa wanted nothing more than to deal with this emergency in a way that would not harm her family even more. The next days would be crucial: Sansa needed to find a way of keeping King Robert from doing something foolish, which would  lead her no time to rule The North or act as Lady of Winterfell.

Sansa decided to enlist her siblings and Theon into being more active in managing The Keep; she felt they were old and capable enough to be given more responsibilities that would better train them for their future lives and she also thought they deserved an explanation for all the changes at Winterfell:

“I believe you have questions about Brandon and what happened. I am sorry to say that Maester Luwin thinks it is unlikely he will ever walk again. “ Minisa was already in tears, being consoled by Robb, who was also trying to hide his own sadness. Arya held little Rickon´s hands and Theon just looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say.

Sansa regretted having asked Brandon to observed the twins movements, but she had not asked him to climb that Tower and, besides,  as Lady Stark, she had a part to play and would not shy away from her duty:

“In all likelihood, it was an accident, however there is the possibility of foul play. You also may ask yourselves why the Royal Family is in secluded quarters. Maester Luwin thought wise to keep them apart as they might be sick...and, with this incident with Brandon, His Grace fears for the safety of his family. Between my wedding, Brandon´s fall and the Royal family, I am here to ask your assistance in managing Winterfell.”

“Why is Father not here?” Despite being her twin, Robb and Sansa were never close; this question seemed impertinent and out of place in her eyes, but she gave him an answer nevertheless:

“Father is not here because he has to divide his time between Mother, who is beyond herself, and King Robert, who still demands much of his attentions, even at a time like this. “ Sansa tried her best to use a soothing and collected tone, since her audience was comprised mostly by children, but the message had to be clear. “ Besides, I am Lady of Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark is our father and my advisor, but I am Lady Paramount now.“

Robb lowered his head, in clear submission to his older sister, who continued : “ Robb, Theon...I need both of you to help Ser Rodrik Cassel in training our men. He will start searching for new recruits in nearby areas. We must be prepared to defend ourselves, as the situation in the south is not as stable as before. You can teach the skills you learned to the younger. Theon is a great archer and Robb, a good swordsman. I trust you will work well together under Ser Rodrick.”

Theon smiled, happy to have been included and his skills, acknowledged “If it pleases you, my Lady.” he answered.

Sansa turned to the younger brother in the room :“Rickon, you are almost seven, it is time for  you start training with a sword. Would you like that?”

The youngest Stark sibling had a wild personality and prefered to stay away from Maester Luwin and his lessons, so it was not a surprise when he reacted with enthusiasm at the idea of spending time actually training with weapons than sitting on a chair with books.

“Minisa, Arya. I really need you to work alongside with our Steward and help him in what needs to be done. You should divide the responsibilities among yourselves, but it might be best if Arya assists with book keeping and Minisa, in dealing with the household. “

Their education had been, in Sansa's opinion, neglected for long enough. Lady Catelyn had tried teaching both girls how to be proper Ladies, and Septa Mordane was very dedicated. However, Sansa thought both girls lacked actual hands on experience in housekeeping. Minisa, in particular, would be turning three and ten in a few moon turns, an age where most Omegas would go in their first heat. Omegas being different than Alphas and Betas, Minisa´s body would be mature enough to bear children already in her first heat and she remained...unattached.

Suddenly, Sansa realized that King Robert would be looking for an Omega to be his Queen as soon as Queen Cersei was dealt with.

_I have to act fast, otherwise Robert Baratheon will force us to hand him Minisa._

“There is another very important matter I need to address. As Lady Stark, I am also responsible for your future and any marriage agreements should be approved by me. Robb, Minisa, you are old enough for betrothals. I am searching for good matches and my wedding will be a very good opportunity for you, Robb, to form an opinion on the available northern brides. Now, you are all free to do as you please with the rest of your day. Minisa, could you please stay a bit longer with me?”

Sansa was already dreading it, to be the bearer of bad news for Minisa : “ Minnie, it is my understanding that you would prefer a more southron Husband. Is that true still?”

Minisa shyly asked about the only option south of The Neck she could think of :“Prince Joffrey...did he ask for my hand?”

“He is in no position of asking for you, Minnie. King Robert made it clear he has...other plans for him. “ _Not a lie, but still…_ Before more questions would arise, Sansa continued : “ House Tyrell is an option. Their heir, Lord Willas, is yet unmarried. Lady of Highgarden is a great responsibility, one that would suit you beautifully. Lord Willas was knighted at an early age and is reputed to be a well mannered Alpha. “

“Oh. Highgarden! I imagine Lord Willas enjoys tourneys and meeles and…”

Sansa interrupted : “Minie, life is not a song. There is more in being a Knight than the tales lead us to believe. For one thing :it is  very dangerous. Lord Willas suffered an accident during a joust and lost use of one of his legs as a result... “

“He is a cripple then!” Minisa said matter of factly.

“This is unkind, Minnie, especially now, that Brandon might not walk again…” The observation was met with tears from Minisa part, who apologised for her comment. “ Lord Willas is a perfectly fine man, he just uses a cane to move around. Are you sure you would not be able to overlook this fact and your notions? You should tell me now, before I write him offering your hand…”

“No, Sansa...I would be agreeable to the match. “

“Good! You could write him a note, if you want. Before any announcement is made you should know each other as best as you could. He is older than you, of course. As far as I know he enjoys reading, horse breeding and hawking. You could tell him about Winterfell and your studies…”

Sansa was pleased that Minisa had not given her a hard time, accepting her explanations and reasonings, and, she dared to think , her younger sister seemed very open to the proposed match. After penning the letter to Highgarden, Sansa realized she missed her Husband's attentions, and was eager for his touch.

Lunch would be served in a couple of hours. A small smile formed in Sansa´s lips as she thought about the things that Benjen could do to her in this time window

 

***

Benjen had needed this, he realized. The last couple of days, they barely had time for each other, engulfed by the whole mess with King Robert. Benjen never liked the man, who seemed to impose too much on House Stark. But now, he was Lord Consort of Winterfell and had duties to his wife. Unfortunately, Benjen´s duties did not end at getting Sansa pregnant with his pups, as he also had a political role to play in her plans. Lady Sansa Stark trusted no one but her husband to keep tabs on the Baratheon King, Ned Stark being too complacent and obedient to control the Stag´s temper..

“Oh...you know what I want, don´t you, my Love? I did not break my fast today and I am so  hungry…”

 _Such a slutty, unashamed Alpha this one is, my beautiful Lady wife._ “ You wanted the same yesterday, love. “ Sansa was not listening, already buried in his crotch, stuffing her face in the mess of black, curly hair “ If your are impatient to drink  my seed,  all you have to do is to open those meaty lips of yours, my Lady. “

Sansa took a long breath and swallowed Benjen´s thick cock, relaxing her throat in the way her husband had taught her, so that it would fit all his length without her gagging. Benjen started to thrust, fucking her mouth, relishing in the sight before his eyes.

_Gods, I will not last long , she is such an eager cocksucker, my Sansa._

Soon enough , Lady Stark was drinking her husband's cum.

Benjen loved to serve and obey Sansa in all matters, especially when it meant being orally serviced by Lady Stark, who had developed an insatiable appetite for his cock and seed as of late.

When Sansa finished drinking what she jokingly referred to as “her milk”, Benjen pulled her closer for a kiss, her lips still warm from his seed “ Woman, you must be with child. You have the oddest cravings!”

“I know I am, my love, but Maester Luwin said we need to wait. It is still too early to know. I can not help myself, really... Your milk tastes better than spiced wine.”

Benjen helped Sansa up and they started to dress; he much rather they stayed naked, under the furs and he knew she elt the same: “ Tell me again why we need to have lunch in the Great Hall? Why not in our chambers...a maid could bring us a tray of food. Nobody would really complain…”

 _My wolf can be so naive sometimes._ “ Father would not be able to control King Robert´s tongue; His Grace is rather...indiscreet. My being there will make the King think twice before opening his mouth. “

Benjen had finished lacing his breeches and moved closer to Sansa, helping her with that complicated, silky dress of hers that he hated so much, a southron design that was much too sophisticated for his tastes. “ King Robert will not say a word; I dare say, he will never speak their names again. It is bad enough that His Grace was cuckolded by a Beta; trust me when I say the only thing worse for a man like Robert Baratheon is to have the Seven Kingdoms know that he had been fooled all those years.”

Benjen affectionately kissed Sansa forehead before giving her his arm and they made way to the Great Hall.

In the end, it was as Benjen had said: King Robert was behaving as his usual self, loud and vulgar, trying to have his ways with the serving wenches, telling stupid jokes and making japes at his friends´s expenses.

Sansa was not paying attention to all of this,  too consumed by the mission she had ahead of her.

It had been difficult to control Robert´s temper the moments after the discovery at the Broken Tower. Ser Barristan had maimed Ser Jaime Lannister and Queen Cersei, seeing her brother and lover losing that much blood and his fighting hand, fainted in distress.

Nobody left the tower for the next hour; Sansa had Jory Cassel guard the door and then sent Benjen downstairs, to dissipate the mob that was forming before the Gates. She did not know back then, but it was Benjen who found Brandon's body on the ground, and brought him to Maester Luwin.

Ned, as Sansa had expected, was instrumental in calming the King, who agreed not to expose the Lannister´s treachery for the time being. She ordered the former Royal children, their belongings and some Starks guards to be moved to a more secluded area. They were arrested on the charges of treason, but only the ones present at the Broken Tower knew it;  the official version stated that the Royal Family had been quarantined on suspicion of having contracted grayscale. Sansa knew that questions would stop being asked at the mention of the horrible disease.

The plan was simple: they would bring Lord Tyrion, the Queen's brother, back from the brothel in Wintertown and invite him to join the negotiations. Sansa knew Ser Jaime should have pushed Brandon from the Tower, but she could not prove that, unless the boy testified against the Knight, as Lord Tyrion was fast enough to point out.

Although King Robert was obviously eager to set the Queen aside and forget about the bastards she birthed under false pretenses, Sansa was even more anxious to have the Lannisters out of The North , and to leave His Grace to face Lord Tywin Lannister´s wroth south of The Neck.

Sansa used Benjen to make the King believe that, by sticking to her plan, there would be no war; that Lord Lannister would not only accept that his children had committed treason, but that he would forgive the  Crown's debt in return to His Grace ´s offer of dignified silence over the case; that Robert would have enough time and a great choice of willing highborn Maidens, looking forward to bear him his Heir; and that  very soon,  no one would ask about the Lannister Queen and her three, blond haired children.

This was, of course, impossible.

Lord Tywin would pretend to accept, but fight the way he always fought, with ruthless intelligence and sheer violence, to make sure that his grandchildren would sit on the Iron Throne. He would never accept that Cersei and Jaime were lovers that had fooled the Seven Kingdoms; Lord Tywin Lannister would not let a fat, red faced King, who partially owned his Crown to the Lannisters, set his daughter aside, the beautiful woman they once called “ Light of the West”.

Tywin Lannister massacred Reynes and Tarbecks for laughing at House Lannister; what would he do against those seeking to take down House Lannister from the position of Power and Influence they experienced for so many years, using, as far as he was concerned, lies and rumours?

No, Sansa wanted to buy time; enough time to align House Stark to House Tyrell, the second strongest House in the Seven Kingdoms; enough time to have King Robert far south, preferably in the Crownlands and, most importantly time to prepare for Winter while the south burned because of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister´s stupidity.

_Gods, she only needed to have had one dark haired son! Nobody would dispute or start to second guess the paternity! They would probably never be found!_

 

***

Robert Baratheon´s intention might have been to avoid his wedded wife altogether when he allowed her to bring half of Casterly Rock into her service; Westerlanders were everywhere around the Keep, except for the area where the Lannisters had be confined due to the “grayscale scare”, where they were mostly attended by Stark household members and closely observed by guards.

 Benjen had insisted to escort Sansa to Ser Jaime´s chambers and Lord Tyrion was already waiting there for her. Benjen would have stayed, if his presence was not required elsewhere. He chastely kissed Sansa and took his leave.

“I trust your wounds are not as painful as they look ugly; Maester Luwin is a very talented and your stomp will heal properly. Of course, my brother, Brandon, do you remember him? Well, he is not likely to walk again…”

Jaime Lannister looked...defeated; weak; ashamed. But still handsome, some would say. He did not reply,  not even looking Sansa in the eyes as she spoke. There was no more signs of the “ Alpha” she met at King Robert´s arrival. Jaime Lannister was now as meek as an Omega.

It was his brother, Lord Tyrion, who came to his defense. “ Lady Stark, for all we know the boy fell. We do agree my brother was...busy at the moment young Master Brandon came upon him and my sister.”

Sansa continued to look at Jaime, who behave as if he was not there. She continued, slightly raising her voice : “I just wanted your brother to know , Lord Tyrion, that fucking his twin, Beta sister, led my brother to fall from a Tower and that he will become a cripple as a result. Mayhaps this knowledge will make him cooperate with  my efforts in avoiding a war, a war that House Lannister brought upon my lands. “

Ser Jaime moved his head up, defiance showing in his deep green eyes: “With what right the Wolf judges the Lion?”

“  You and your sister walked in here, Ser Jaime; both of you chose to defile Winterfell with your ungodly actions. You were stupid enough to get caught; do not blame the wolf for that. It is not lions that the wolf will judge, but kittens...scared, little kittens.”

The subtle threat was enough to make Jaime re-assume his submissive behavior; he lowered his head once again, and asked in a low voice. “ What will happen to us, Lady Stark?”

“I spoke to your sister; she is hysterical as you could imagine. The things she said, of course, are...very useful and might save your heads. House Stark wants to solve this unusual situation in a diplomatic way. His Grace, as you would imagine, wanted to torture you; he mentioned killing your children in front of you and your sister. My husband and Father managed to convince him otherwise.”

Tyrion Lannister turned to Sansa and plainly asked: “What has my sister told you, Lady Stark, and how we could solve this matter ? You seem to have a great influence over King Robert.”

“Influence over King Robert? I am flattered, but it is simply not true. Alphas are vain. We simply convinced His Grace to ignore his House words for a moonturn if House Lannister is convinced to cooperate with us .”

“By House Lannister, you mean our dear Lord Father?”

Sansa smiled “Of course, the only Lannister that matters. “ She then poured herself a glass of wine before continuing. “We would tell the Seven Kingdoms that both Prince Joffrey and Queen Cersei were infected with gray scale and that no treatment was capable of saving them; frankly, it is clearly a metaphor for what they truly are: cunts. Only you, Ser Jaime, would cry for them. Ser Jaime would change the White for the Black; I would accompany you to Castle Black and wait there until you are fit to take your vows. Cersei and Joffrey would be shipped off to Ashay- by-the-Shadow”

At this, both Tyrion and Jaime gasped; Sansa ignored and went on. “ Tommen and Myrcella Hill are innocent children and I would gladly take them under my protection. The King would allow them to continue use the name Baratheon, as long as they stay in The North, never to be seen again. Officially, they would be fostered at Winterfell and both would be excluded from succession: Myrcella for being a woman and Tommen for being an Omega.”

“Tommen is a Beta!” Ser Jaime protested.

 _Yes, and Joffrey is brave and will be King..._ Sansa rolled her eyes and gave Tyrion a knowing smile.

“Brother...the boy...he is an Omega. Alphas can smell that and the boy is surely showing how he will present in a couple of years and , in our current predicament, it is not a bad thing entirely; it actually makes it easier, a plausible reason for our Line being excluded from the succession…”

 _Except a great House like Hightower...or Lannister._ The succession for the Iron Throne was slightly different than from the rest of Westeros. Male and Female Alphas, in order, and then Male Betas. No Omegas. King Viserys I was only following in with tradition when he confirmed Princess Rhaenyra, an Alpha, as his heir. However, when he died, House Hightower elected to forget about Law and Custom, and started a war to place the Beta sons of Queen Alicent Hightower on the Iron Throne.

Jaime Lannister was about to say something to that, when Benjen came running through the corridors, carrying a Valyrian Steel dagger…” Sansa...thank Gods you are unharmed. Guards… Lord Tyrion, please, follow us.”

 

***

“It is interesting that you are not defending your nephew, or denying the possibility of the Queen´s involvement in this new attempt, Lord Tyrion.”

 _Mayhaps we have a Lannister with half  a brain after all, somebody that can be reasoned with_ .

“Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella are all I care about, Lady Sansa. We do not have time and means to further investigate the hired knife´s accusations. My dear sister would be capable of sending an assassin to finish off the only witness to her...crimes. I trust you only seek Justice, and not vengeance.”

Sansa was not even sure how Cersei and Joffrey were able to have an assassin hired and Lord Tyrion mentioned the Valyrian Steel dagger as belonging to Littlefinger, a detail many were quick to dismiss; but she was not about to deny both the King and her parents Justice and it was a great opportunity to eliminate two problems at the same time.

“Vengeance was never my intention, Lord Tyrion. I will deliver custody of Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey to His Grace, only asking for a  quick and painless execution, tonight, as far from Winterfell as possible. The bodies will burn, no traces of their existence left.”

Sansa then handed a letter to Lord Tyrion, and continued :”You and your father's bannermen will be escorted by men loyal to Houses Baratheon and Stark to the borders of Westerlands. You will be the one to tell your Lord Father what his golden twins had done to his House.  And deliver the King's terms, of course. Tell your men to be ready in the morrow. House Stark has endured your presences long enough.“

 

***

It took less than three ravens to have settled the Betrothal of Lady Minisa Stark to Lord Willas Tyrell. Sansa knew that the man was eager for a suitable Omega wife, but was surprised by his obvious enthusiasm; House Tyrell accepted all House Stark's terms and demands without questioning or negotiating a better deal. The bride price they would be paying was very generous and Sansa could only congratulate herself for the best match The North had yet seen. _I wonder if sending that small drawing of my beautiful Minisa was a decisive factor…_

Lord Willas ´s last raven was sent from Oldtown, confirming three Maesters specialized in agriculture would be joining his small retinue, and that they were departing to White Harbour, since Sansa had insisted her sister's wedding be held at Winterfell, a mere sennight from her own.

By the time Lord Willas arrived at Winterfell, it was known that both the Queen and her eldest son had perished from Grayscale. If Robert Baratheon had half a brain, he would ask Lord Willas for the hand of his sister, Lady Margaery, an Omega of suitable age and standing.

Sansa had asked Lady Catelyn to write to Lord Tully, explaining the situation in full and asking for secrecy; she also wanted the old man to start preparing for the worse since the Riverlands would be the first Kingdom to be attacked,  no natural borders and defenses from either side.

“It is of utmost importance that grandfather, prepares for the worst and that he ensues the loyalty of his bannermen at this time. I could only send troops south  if a certain Lord of the Crossing was reminded of his oaths and vows to his Liege…”

“Sansa, do you believe there will be war? His Grace has settled the succession and is in search for a new wife, thanks to you, my dear. Lord Tywin would not raise his banners to fight for two children who would never sit on the Iron Throne. If the Westerlands raise in rebellion, we would have to expose Myrcella and Tommen as bastard. “

As intelligent and capable as Sansa was, she had never played the Game of Thrones before. King Robert knew Tywin Lannister possibly better than anyone in Winterfell, but he was most useless, too worried about the Targaryens across the Narrow Sea to focus on helping solving the problems of the Realm ; Ned Stark, too honourable and naive to do what needed to be done.

“Mother, Myrcella and Tommen are our hostages. Lord Tywin understands what it means. He is a ruthless man, one with a huge family and powerful connections, brute force is one of the methods he could use to even the situation to his advantage, but there are others. “

 An alliance with the Tyrells, forged with a marriage, was a good move on Sansa ´s part, and she knew it. However, she also had to consider The North. If Minisa was going south, her other siblings should stay North. Brandon woke up and was recovering, but Maester Luwin confirmed he would not walk again, so he would be staying in Winterfell with his family.

House Umber had agreed to foster Rickon and he would be sent to Last Herath in a couple of years; House Mormont would receive Arya , who was trilled at the prospect of living among the famous She-Bears of Bear Island; and House Manderly would be united in marriage with House Stark through Sansa´s twin, Robb.

“I am doing what I can, mother. Robb will leave to White Harbour with Minisa and Lord Willas. I trusted Robb with a very important mission, to assist Lord Manderly into reforming our Navy.”

Sansa was moving the pieces of the table as best as she could, but not all issues could be solved with bonds of friendship or family unions. Houses Karstark, Bolton and Dustin were problems Sansa would have to deal before leaving for The Wall with Benjen.

The Karstarks were easy; Sansa asked Arya to dance with the heir to Karhold, Lord Harrison. Since both looked less than thrilled together, an obviously heart broken Sansa approached Lord Rickard Karstark, who was also watching the scene: “ It is such a pity they are not inclined towards each other, Lord Karstark. I only agreed to Minisa´s match because she exchanged letters with Lord Willas and was very keen to wed him.”

Lord Karstark mentioned that time might change their attitudes and Sansa nodded in agreement, not actually agreeing to anything.

Lady Dustin was born a Ryswell, connected thus through marriage to House Bolton. As it turned out, paying attention to her lessons with Maester Luwin and hearing all the gossip from the kitchens proved to be extremely helpful, as Sansa realized that she could use this long gone alliance to her advantage.

Sansa had asked Lady Dustin in her solar before she was to depart to the Wall. “ Lady Dustin, I hope you could help me with a matter of Justice.”

“You are my Liege, Lady Sansa. It is my duty to assist you.”

“Lord Bolton remains unmarried and without an heir. His bastard, however has a reputation. I fear that, in the absence of an heir , Lord Bolton might seek to make this Ramsay his.” Lady Dustin arched an eyebrow showing the idea of Ramsay Snow as Lord of Dreadfort was an odious one. “ There are rumours of this young man´s cruelty and some even insinuate he might have murdered your nephew, Domeric. Lady Dustin, do you believe in such rumours?”

Lady Dustin was visibly moved when Sasa mentioned Domeric, the only son her sister to survive the birthing bed. _She will help me bring House Bolton to its knees_ , Sansa realized.

Theon´s situation at Winterfell also came into question when Lord Balon Greyjoy, who had broken communication since Theon had presented as a Beta, finally wrote. Sansa was not surprised: the letter was very short, simply informing that Lord Greyjoy had named his Alpha daughter, Asha and his brother, Victarion, as co-heirs, and expected them to wed soon. The Iron Islands famously adopted an Alpha only inheritance order, the only exception being House Harlaw.  Since Theon´s mother was a Harlaw, the young man still held the belief he was the heir.

The fact remained that now, Theon Greyjoy was no longer a suitable hostage to The Crown anymore. His role and place in the world was uncertain.

When informed he was officially set aside by his own father, Theon cried. Sansa reminded him of another letter, sent by his sister, who left him in possession of a well equipped ship at Stoney Shore, and invited him to return to the Islands, under her protection, and serve House Greyjoy.

 “But she also said you could chose to stay mainland, Theon, that she would understand. House Stark is always in need of good man.”

Theon remained at Winterfell and continued to help Ser Rodrik Cassel. Lady Sansa insisted that girls and male Omegas be trained in arms in the basic of levels, enough for self defense, and had appointed Theon to the task. The last thing she saw before leaving to The Wall was him, showing Myrcella Hill his skills with a bow.

 

***

Sansa feels a pair of dark eyes throwing daggers at her as they pass through the Gates of Castle Black.

“Benjen, who is that boy?”

“Which boy, Sansa?” Benjen scouts the familiar faces that came to greet him and the new recruits and immediately knows of whom Sansa is talking . “ His name is Satin; he came two years ago, from Oldtown or Gulltown.”

“Lord Husband, this Satin  went in heat just by looking at you. I do not blame him, of course, but I will not share your cock, do you understand?”

 _Of course I do, my she wolf...not that you leave me in condition to be shared._ Benjen smiled and nodded; there was no use of discussing anything with Sansa. He loved her, was true to her and would never dishonour her.

But Benjen had to commend Sansa for her superior sense of smell. Properly bonded and mated, Benjen was not paying attention to signs of arousal in anyone but his Lady Wife.

It was love.

Or he was getting old.

Benjen then decided to go and have a consultation with Maester Aemon since Sansa and Jon were about to meet Lord Commander Mormont. Sansa had spent part of her time working with Benjen and Ned on a plan to repopulate The Gift, both old and new. She had even brought with her a Maester who would help the peasants to better their results with the land, as the Citadel had predicted the coming Winter would be long. They estimated they had less than four years to prepare and The North, being so thinly populated, would sure suffer more than any other region in Westeros.

Benjen had much to talk with the Old Bear, but preferred to do it by himself. Besides, he knew the conversation with Jeor Mormont would invariably turn to Jaime Lannister and the need to have him take the Black as soon as possible, and Benjen was very tired of politics.

Maester Aemon had a new assistant: a fat, Beta nobleman from the Reach called Samwell Tarly, who was able to assist the old man in a more efficient way than his predecessor, since he was literate .

Just a quick examination and the news were not good: “ An Alpha for a wife is hard work, Lord Stark. You are being deprived of much physical exercise at Winterfell I suppose; one has to be prepared to keep such young and aggressive wife satisfied.”

“Sansa is not aggressive...she is demanding, it is true, but nothing I could not take care of…”

“Your many bite marks, bruises old and new, for what Tarly said,  not to mention your shortage of breath say otherwise.”

Benjen knew Maester Aemon was right. Sansa had been more...persistent in their love making ever since it became obvious she was expecting. At any given opportunity, Sansa would be on her knees, sucking from Benjen´s cock and drinking his seed and demanded he knot her every night, claiming she would not sleep well otherwise and their pup would be born weak and tired.

How could Benjen deny his wife her cravings without compromising the health of both mother and child?

“ Maester Aemon, there is also something else. Sansa mentioned that Satin went in heat when we arrived and...”

Benjen had no need to finish, as Maester Aemon was aware of Satin´s past history : “ The next Omega in heat we have is Jeren. Satin is just expected in five moon turns but, if I remember correctly, he had shown a singular interest in you. Satin is very young and is not uncommon for Omegas his age have mixed feelings and form attachments to other Alphas they are compatible. I would not worry about him; you were gone for some time and it is very unlikely your scent would spark such a strong reaction at this point.“

_Singular interest? Satin would follow me around, baring his neck at me, and even tried to acoss me against a wall one time.”_

“Aye.  My Lady wife is usually very good in scenting. It was worth mentioning, I suppose. Thank you for your time, Maester.”

 

***

It was very dark when Benjen Stark was shot with an arrow; he did not see who had tried to kill him and the matter would most likely not be resolved. Jeor Mormont had said that about half of Castle Black now hated their former brother, for being allowed to leave and marry one of the most striking Ladies in the Realm. Mormont pointed out that it was the reason why he had asked so much supplies and men to be delivered to The Wall from the Starks.

But not even all the grain they brought made some less bitter about the obvious privilege.

Maester Aemon said the wound was not serious and predicted a fast and sure recovery, but he did recommend neither Benjen nor Sansa to demand any investigation to be made as a sign of good will.

Sansa understood the political need of such act, but privately she was fuming. “ It was that Oldtown whore, Benjen! I know , you know and yet…”

The incident, at least, served to finally convince Jon Snow of not joining the brotherhood, the reality being even harsher than he had anticipated. “Ghost and I will guard the chambers; I suppose it would be for the best to leave to Winterfell as soon as possible.”

Jon was outside of Benjen and Sansa's chambers when Ghost came to him, asking for help. The albino direwolf guided his Master to Lord Jeor Mormont´s cell.

There, Jon Snow fought his first wight.

The next day the Lord Commander presented Jon with House Mormont Valyrian Steel Sword, Longclaw,for being the one who saved his life.

***

Sansa insisted in showing the wight- or rather, his dismembered parts- moving even after dead  not only to all in Castle Black, but also to The Umbers and Karstarks:

“They need to know we cannot afford to fight South with such threat and that we also cannot afford to have the Free Folk turn into those things.”

The scouts of the Night's Watch confirmed that the wildlings were uniting under the banner of a former brother, Mance Rayder. They wanted to invade The North. As they should, since nobody would like to become a thrall in the Undead Army.

It seemed rational to Sansa that the peasants in the Gift should be moved south, to the more fertile lands of Umbers and Karstarks, or even, to The New Gift, to give way to the wildlings to settle. Sansa sent Jon to inform both Houses of the impeding threat, and of what House Stark was planning to do to protect The North.

Her half brother gone and her husband now fully recovered from his wounds, Sansa decided she was to negotiate with the King Beyond the Wall and offer them a deal. Even with the threat of total annihilation and defeat, some voices rose against the plan  at Castle Black.

Sansa was losing her patience, a side effect she blamed on her pregnancy.

“Lord Commander Mormont and the majority has agreed it is the only way. “  Sansa said in a loud and firm voice and there were some man who could swear the She-Wolf of Winterfell was about to shapeshift into her wolf form, her white fangs growing in size and glistening with anger. “Those who cannot overcome their prejudices and dare to question our authority in this matter, either present a better plan or stop speaking and start working.”

The Hall fell into silence.

On the eve of their departure to seek the elusive Mance Rayder, Benjen was checking their horses at the stables, when he heard a sweet voice from his past.

“I was a whore in Oldtown since the day I presented as an Omega and was thrown out of the house by my father, and yet...I never felt as used as I felt with you.”

 _What in the seven hells Satin is talking about?_ Benjen knew Satin was no threat for him in a direct physical confrontation, but he was also aware that he was not the most popular former member of The Night's Watch, and was visibly concerned. “ Did I ever promise you anything, Satin? I just did my duty to you.”

“After you filled me with your seed for the first time, you promised me that you would always be there. You kept the promise for a while and would have kept it, if not for that she-wolf of yours!”

“Leave my wife out of this, Satin! I did take care of you, as I took care of many Omegas before. Nothing more, nothing less. I am sorry if I led you to believe there was more to it. There are others here who could help you. Ser Alliser Thorne for…”

Satin was now in tears, his whole body shaking with rage. “ How dare you? Ser Alliser Thorne?His cock is not as thick as yours, and his knot...he can  only last about three hours of being connected! “

Benjen knew this had to stop and he was ready to make use of brute force if it meant to have Satin out of his life for good. “ I am leaving now, Satin. You already tried to kill me once. I know it was you and I forgive you. But I am leaving.”

As he crossed the threshold, Benjen could hear the sad sobs of the poor Omega, who was still saying his name between tears. Benjen prayed that Satin would find another bedmate and forget about him pretty soon, because, frankly, Benjen barely remembered the young man to begin with.

 

***

Despite many objections, Lady Sansa went north of The Wall to meet with Mance Rayder at an undisclosed location. Truth be told, Sansa only put up with the Free Folk demands of secrecy because she felt it was the only way she would be safe. The only thing she asked was that her men would remain by her side during negotiations, and that, if they did not reach an agreement in a single day, she would be free to leave and prepare for war.

The first thing Sansa noticed upon entering the wildlings camp was how strong their scents were. _Alphas and Omegas, very few Betas... They are truly the last of the First Men._ It was believed that the first Betas in Westeros only appeared during the Age of Heroes, thousands of years after the events of The Pact with the Children of the Forest, with some Maesters going as far as to suggest that Betas came with the Andals.

“Please, come inside...it is warmer. You and your men are under my protection, my Lady.” Sansa had imagined Mance Rayder to be a man as big as Sandor Clegane, spotting a long black beard and  dressed in furs. Instead, she saw a average looking man, more bars than warrior.

“I thank you for the hospitality, my Lord. We came here, I Lady Sansa of House Stark and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Night's Watch,  with an offer.”

Free Folk would be allowed to cross south of The Wall and populate the lands of The Gift, keeping their customs and practices ( except for cannibalism, of course, as Sansa made sure to point out, since she had heard some tribes would feast on human flesh.) provided they agreed to be the first line of defense against The Others; they would pay rent to the Night's Watch for the use of the lands and, in exchange, they would be taught how to properly tend it, as the payment would be made in grains and game, since the Free Folk did not have gold and, with Winter coming in about a couple of years, food would be worth more than coin.

However, if they dare to cross the the lands south for whatever reason, wildlings captured would either bend the knee or lose their heads. The Thenns, being more advanced than other Tribes, would be allowed to repopulate the southern areas of The Gift, to act as buffers.

House Stark would provide new Lords for the New Gift, the lands divided into four areas that would receive the population displaced by the free Folk, if they chose to accept the offer. The new Lords would be sworn to House Stark,  two thirds of their taxes to be paid directly to The  Night's Watch,  and the remainder, to Winterfell.

“A generous offer from your part, I admit to that. Do you think the crows and the kneelers will hold to their side of the bargain?”

“Yes, many already accepted it. They ones who oppose to it, I will name them traitors, as they would be part of the Army of the Undead eventually and by choice. ”

The answer amused Mance Rayder, who agreed with Lady Sansa´s assessment, but asked to speak with the other leaders of the Free Folk in private to discuss the offer.

An Omega spear wife called Ygritte, one of Mance Rayder's guard could not stop to stare at Sansa, something that Benjen noticed. “ Is there a problem, woman? Never seen a true Lady before?”

“You must be the Crow they are all talking about; went to Winterfell and got himself a fine cunt. Good for you. This one is kissed by fire, must be a handful...if you need help with this ginger of yours, you know where to find me. “

 _I am more than enough to sate Sansa, your wildling bitch!_ Before Benjen could  answer Ygritte, Mance Rayder came back with the leader of the Magnar of Thenn and Tormund Giantsbane. “ We decided to accept your offer, Lady Sansa. However, there are a few details we need to discuss.”

They did not want to speak with Lord Commander Mormont, but Sansa demanded his presence, saying it was time both parties set their differences aside and worked together. “ We do not need to be friends but we do have a common enemy and our survival depends on cooperation. Whatever happened before, should remain in the past.”

Tormund disagreed :“ Is that so? Ask your Lord Commander about Craster and his sons…”

“Old Gods are cruel Gods; they like blood. Beyond The Wall I encountered many who still sacrifice to the weirwoods in queer rituals. You all know that. “ Jeor Mormont decided it was time to speak out and admit his mistakes. “Aye,  I knew Craster slept with his daughters and sacrificed his sons. I did nothing to prevent it from happening. He saved many of my men, many times. “

“Craster never sacrificed to the Old Gods; his Gods are made of Ice and his sons were turned into White Walkers. Lord Commander, you helped the enemy. “

Sansa was disgusted by this revelation as she had considered Mormont to be a man above such actions. She looked to Benjen and saw the disappointment in his eyes. _Thank the Gods, Old and New, he knew nothing about it._

Regardless of how she felt, Sansa had to remind everyone the real reason for the meeting. “ I am deeply sorry to hear about the Lord's Commander participation in suh abominable act. Had he been one of my bannermen, I would put him to the sword, I swear it. But he already took the Black, he admit to have been mistaken and , most importantly, he wants to make amends and fight for the living.  So, Mance Rayder, what do you want to tell us?“

“As a show of goodwill between our peoples, we would like to confirm our alliance before a weirwood tree. “

Benjen thought they were finally making progress and was now becoming more optimistic : “Reasonable. We have a Heart tree near enough Castle Black. The black brothers take their oaths there. We could organize a ceremony and then, start crossing south of The Wall. “

Mance Rayder smiled. “ I am happy you agree, Lord Stark because we also insist on a full mating ceremony, the leaders of the pack and their bonded mates. Lady Sansa and my wife Dalla are both with child,  which makes things easier, you must agree…”

“ Under my dead body you touch my wife, Rayder...Instead of mating, how about I tear you to pieces before the weirwood ? Would that suffice?”

“ Enough! “ Sansa had to think fast: if all they asked was a mating ritual without any long term consequences  as both women were already pregnant, then a marriage pact would be even better. “ I was told the Thenns follow a Lord,  and this lord has an heir, is that correct?”

Mance was translating the question in the Old Tongue, and Styr, the Magnar of Thenn, nodded.

Sansa continued. “ Instead of mating, I suggest something more permanent. Marriage between one of the our own and the Heir of Thenn, if he is still unmarried, of course. “

 _Well, their Lord looks pleased_. Mance Rayder translated the answer. “ Magnar Styr accepts your proposal. His son and heir, Sigurd, is an Alpha and he requests a suitable Omega Bride of noble birth as soon as they are settled in their new domains, as you proposed. I take there are many abandoned villages and holdfasts we could all renovate before Winter comes.”

_We finally reached an agreement! I am going home!_

“ I heard you have about sixty thousand men, women and children under your protection and all you want is to survive, Very well: we have good lands and forests in The Gift and your people, they  just need to learn how to properly use the resources, as life will be slightly different than beyond The Wall. Enough forests for you to hunt, but you will need grains, to feed you and The Watch. The soil is good for rye, barley,  turnips, cabbage... there is no time to lose. Winter is coming. It will not be near enough; many will die, but at least we will have a chance at winning.”

 

***

Sansa´s belly was already making it difficult to move when she arrived at Winterfell; between The Wall , the Free Folk and the settlements she was helping to establish along the way, Sansa had spent almost five moon turns far from Winterfell, the communication with ravens impossible because she was always on the move.

Sansa missed her bed...and her husband full and undivided attention.

In the last days, Benjen had been avoiding going too rough on Sansa. “ I do not want to hurt our pup, my love.” She pleaded with him, cried, screamed, but he was immovable in his desire to only make sweet love to her. _Mayhaps Maester Luwin can explain my Lord Husband that his cock is not as huge as to actually hurt our baby…_

Unfortunately, the first thing Sansa had to do after her arrival was to have a closed door meeting with her advisors, as the political situation had changed dramatically.

“House Lannister has declared war on House Baratheon and is fighting for the boy Tommen to ascend on the Iron Throne. King Robert has died of his wounds…”

“Well, I am sorry to hear it Father…” Actually, Sansa was too tired and too horny to care. “ Anyway, when it happened? Before or after the gold we asked from House Lannister arrived? I assume that Minisa safely arrived at Highgarden by now, yes? ”

Ned Stark just stared at Sansa in surprise. It was Catelyn Stark who answered their daughter. “ Yes, the gold arrived and Minisa is fine, Sansa...King Robert named Stannis as Hand as you suggested it but…”

_Good! It will cost House Stark a lot to help establish the new Holdfasts and assist the Free Folk and the Night's Watch...Lannister gold is as good as any._

“Oh, yes, His Grace, in his infinite wisdom,  announced his engagement with The Rose of Highgarden before making it to the safe walls of  King's Landing, am I correct?”

Once again, it was Lady Stark who answered Sansa :“Yes...His Grace announced at Riverrun and was attacked south of Darry. Lord Lannister sent Ser Gregor Clegane to rape and pillage the Riverlands. I asked your father to wait until you came back before making any announcement on behalf of House Stark as there are...complications.

“Sansa was pleased her mother was able to prevent another mistake being made. _Good at least someone here remembers who is Lady Stark._ “Tell me about the complications as plainly as possible.”

Lady Stark ate a lemon cake while hearing about the War of the Four Kings: Robert died and Stannis Baratheon declared himself King. Tywin Lannister declared that Tommen Baratheon should be King instead and that Robert changing the succession before Tommen officially presented was against the Laws of Westeros. Stannis then made the Seven Kingdoms aware of the incest charges against late Queen Cersei. Besides the Houses sworn to Dragonstone, King Stannis controlled the Crownlands and King's Landing and was demanding to know the position of The North. Renly Baratheon married Robert´s betrothed, Margaery, and has at his disposal half The Reach and most of the Stormlands. Balon Greyjoy complicated the situation further by unleashing the Iron Fleet on the Westerlands and the Reach, fighting for his own Crown.

Dorne and The Vale remained neutral. _Not surprising, since it is what Aunt Lysa seems to do best: nothing._

Lady Catelyn finished the tale and gave Sansa her opinion : “I think we should side with Renly Baratheon; at least he does not have a Red Priestess by his side. Of course, he is now married to Lady Margaery, fulfilling the marriage pact of his Kingly brother. It is said that Stannis burned the godswood in the Red Keep and that the Red Woman is asking for the Sept of Baelor too!”

_There must be some truth in those rumours, otherwise they would not spread so fast._

“ Minisa is already married into House Tyrell. I must say their decision to support Renly is a bold one; they are gambling and I do not like that. House Stark will officially confirm that King Robert Baratheon died without legitimate issue and his Heir is Stannis Baratheon, but we will not use the word King. We will send some troops as south as Riverrun to defend House Tully. This will be the extent of our involvement in this war. The only war that matters will be fought North, and not against those who play the Game of Thrones.”

Benjen agreed that The North had other priorities, but the political situation south of The Neck also offered risks of its own : “Sansa, Stannis should expect our full support in this war...for what I heard he is a hard man. We must treat him with care.”

“We will not fully engage, support or gamble in this war... There is trouble Beyond The Wall and we need our troops and supplies here. If Stannis wants his Crown, he should fight for it. This madness with this Red Priestesses will cost him the Iron Throne and, if he is unable to see that, he deserves to lose it. Wars are not only won or lost on the battlefield. There are other ways we could help Stannis, if the rumours are not true.”

Ned Stark could not hide his disagreement with Sansa´s ideas: “ Very well then, I will lead our troops to Riverrun and I will inform His Grace that we will deal with House Lannister in the Riverlands and to not expect we go any further, since we need to support The Wall. Regarding the last thing you said: what do you have in mind? “

Sansa had already devoured two more lemoncakes. _I am still hungry...By the Old Gods and the New, I hate pregnancy!_  “Maester Luwin, could you tell me about Tommen and Myrcella Hill, if they know of their grandfather, their general disposition and, more importantly when can we expect Tommen to flower as an Omega?”

“My Lady, both Tommen and Myrcella do not seem to ressent the loss of status and are content to be part of the Stark Household. For what they told us, Queen Cersei doted only on Joffrey, who was unkind to them. They are very fond of their uncle Tyrion, but hardly knew their grandfather and there is no communication between them. Myrcella is a Beta and should flower by the end of the year; Tommen is eleven and, as we know, the  average age for an Omega to flower is three and ten. Tommen was a victim of his mother´s ambitions as it was discovered while you were away, my Lady, that they were treating the boy with moontea, in an effort to pass him as a Beta. We discontinued this ill advised treatment and the result is the acceleration of his transition. Therefore, I expect Tommen to present as an Omega earlier, next year most probably. “

Another lemon cake was ate, the sweet taste now giving Sansa a sensation akin to an orgasm :“Excellent news, Maester Luwin! You see, Father, you can inform King Stannis that our greatest contribution to this war is to provide Tommen Hill with a good, northern husband, in one year's time. A Husband so unfit to be a Consort to a Princess of the Iron Throne that not even Lord Lannister himself will want to lose his gold and man fighting this war. “

 

***

About three moon turns after Lady Sansa´s return to Winterfell, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Artos Stark.

Sansa believed her son was the most perfect example of Stark beauty there was : dark haired with grey eyes: “He is so handsome! Look, Benjen, he has your hair and my eyes!”

“You did well, my Love…” Benjen was exhausted; he knew Sansa had done all the work but he had not been able to sleep the night before, anxious about the whole ordeal. “ Now you should rest.”

Benjen then went to his solar and took a long nap while Sansa nursed the newborn in her chambers.

Winterfell was getting smaller : Arya had already gone to Bear Island, much to Lady Catelyn´s disapproval, but she dared not voice it and focused on Brandon instead. Rickon had also left for Last Hearth, taking his new nanny Osha and Shaggydog with him.

Robb was busy with shipbuilding efforts at White Harbour and Minisa surprised everyone by writing she missed Winterfell and the summer snows, now more than ever, because she was pregnant with twins and craved cold winds from all things.

Lord Eddard Stark was, once again, fighting a southron war, but he did not dare disobey the instructions and remained stationed in the Riverlands. Lord Walder Frey had tried to make demands to allow the northern forces to cross south, but his Liege, Lord Hoster Tully answered with a strong hand and the troops passed without any incidents.

Lady Sansa and Lord Commander Mormont decided it would be better to relocate the Thenns to the New Gift, since they would be marrying into nobility  and the other tribes of the Free Folk would need the extra space. They were granted a landlocked area northeast of Winterfell.

Sansa offered Jory Cassel the New lordship of the Bay of Ice, if he was to wed Lady Lyra Mormont, one of the youngest daughters of Lady Maege. House Mormont knew the waters and how to defend them after all. The wedding took place at Winterfell Godswood a couple of sennights before the birth of Artos Stark, with the couple leaving for their new holdings the morning after.

Theon Greyjoy swore fealty to House Stark and accepted the offer of lands and the hand in marriage of Myrcella Hill, baseborn child of an incestuous relationship, as part of the deal. He did not complain, as he had grown very fond of Myrcella. The wedding would have to wait and Myrcella stay in Winterfell, while her betrothed worked to establish the newfounded Northern House between the New cassel and Thenn lands..

Tommen Hill became more and more the Omega he was born to be, without Cersei Lannister to force moontea through his throat.

Westerosi nobility saw Male Omegas only by their feminine qualities. All male omegas of noble birth  after presenting would  be expected to embrace their female personas with most demanding to be addressed as “ Lady”. Tommen left his blond hair grow longer and his baby fat started to give way to curves. On his  twelfth name day, he officially flowered as an Omega: instead of huge  testicles descending, Tommen had his first moonblood, and his small penis started to grow smaller, developing into a large clitoris.

After the event, Tommen decided to follow the tradition and insisted to use a feminine version of his given name: Tommy.

Lady Tommy started to prepare his wardrobe for Winter alongside his sister Myrcella, both happy with the arranged marriages, as they would be neighbors in adjoining holdfasts. Lord Sigurd had been invited to Winterfell to meet and approve his future wife and, upon seeing Tommy, the wildling showed all his progress with the Common Tongue:

“Beautiful Omega and beautiful cat.”, Sigurd said to a obviously happy Lady Tommy  carrying the kitten Ser Pounce, who purred in response to the complement.

Lady Barbrey Dustin took her time, but eventually sent Lady Sansa the message she had been waiting since her wedding: their spies finally were able to locate and convince a couple of witnesses to be moved to Wintertown, under House Stark´s protection. They would be in hiding in Winterfell until they captured Ramsay Snow and brought him to Justice.

 As for Jon Snow, Sansa had been true when she said they had plans for him. His lands in the New Gift faced the Sea and Sansa was looking for a suitable Lady to become his wife. Mance Rayder´s good sister, Val, was an option and Jon was willing to follow the wildling custom and marry her by abduction.

However a more urgent matter prevented Sansa ´s half brother from taking ownership of his lands and marrying: the matter of Daenerys Targaryen.

“Yoren arrived from Castle Black with news: a couple of wildlings were rescued at Eastwatch, and they told of a great attack at Hardhome. The Undead are marching, adding to their numbers. Lord Commander Mormont suggests that we send an envoy to deal with Daenerys Targaryen, newly crowned Queen of Meereen. She supposedly has 3 Dragons. Maester Aemon has a book on dragon lore for her and a sealed letter too, gifts from the North and explanations on their House and Family lore that Maester Aemon deemed of importance. We also have to remind her that her Great Uncle could not have come to her rescue, as he s a sworn Brother, but if she comes to our aid, he would be more than happy to answer any questions she has about House Targaryen. “

Because Jon remained silent, Benjen continued: “ Jon, you would go as a Northern Lord and open negotiations with Her Grace. We will appoint a Castellan to tend your lands while you are absent. Lord Manderly will send ships to patrol your shores. Daenerys Targaryen has freed slaves from Astapor to Meereen. Robb wrote us telling the sailors arriving from Essos keep praising her beauty and strength.  “

“Since the Tyrells lost their candidate and returned to The Reach, the war south has been on a standstill. King Stannis seems to be unable to come to our rescue or to hold his Crown, but he still has King's Landing. He needs new allies, but with the red Woman behind him, he is unable to get them. Aunt Lysa is reluctant to betroth her only son to the Princess Shireen. Apparently, her husband, Lord Baelish, is not on good terms with Stannis Baratheon. Dorne remains neutral: I approached them regarding a marriage pact, as I believe Dorne would be a good place for Arya; marrying a Prince not expected to rule, that holds no lands would suit her better than being Lady of a Keep. Prince Doran offered us Trystan, third in line. I sent an envoy to Sunspear to speak frankly about Daenerys Targaryen and our plans and Prince Doran was indeed making moves on Daenerys, now that we all know the dragons are real. “

“Jon.” Sansa said. “We are ready to support her bid to the Iron Throne if she comes to aid our cause. I am sending you to Meereen to seduce Daenerys Targaryen. Prince Quentyn is a Beta. He is no match for you. Daenerys can offer Dorne another deal...you are an Alpha, after all, and you are good looking and in need of a wife. ”

 

***

“Are you sure we have to do this, Dany?”

She was trying to be supportive and patient, as losing her temper now would just makes things worse, but Gods, how many times must she explain? “Yes, Jon. If you are to become my one and only husband, I need to take you as you took me. The Dothraki would not recognize you as my co-ruler, and they would not cross the poisoned waters. Is that what you want, dear? Stay in Meereen forever? ”

The Dothraki had strange customs, Jon thought with himself. Omegas were not seen as fit to become consorts, as in Westeros. The horse lords only respected strength and , to them, no man could be called strong if had not been mounted by his Alpha wife at least once.

“Tomorrow, the whole Khalasar will inspect your neck and they will compliment you on my bite. You have to thank them with the words I taught you, and tell them that it is the proof of your devotion. You should sound proud, Jon, and not embarrassed. Otherwise, they could demand me to take you again in front of them, under the stars, as all things of importance should happen on open air.”

 _Fine, I will do it...not because I am depraved, but only to protect our child's future._ “ Are you...going to be gentle, Dany? Your handmaidens prepared me already. Gods, how embarrassing this is? Do you understand it, Dany? They cleaned my arsehole and stuck oil in there…so much oil. I mean, I know I do not lubricate there...but, all that oil, Dany? Why?”

“Love, they only did that to help you. Jon, they know my size and that is why they needed to make sure you had enough oil, otherwise it would hurt you. I do not want to hurt you, Jon. I love you, my sweet wolf, but your smell...drives me crazy.”

Oh, yes, the smell. It was how they found out they were related, Daenerys asking him questions about his birth mother, since, to her nose, it was obvious the pull was to strong not to be caused by dragonblood. Jon had to agree, as he felt the same and it reminded him of Benjen and Sansa, how they could barely keep the hands out of each other, their bond as wolves within the same pack too strong to be ignored. Ser Barristan Selmy, who had refused to bend the knee to either Stanis and Renly Baratheon, had sought Daenerys in exhile and was a trusted advisor. He told them that Lady Lyanna Stark had eloped with Prince Rhaegar by her own choice and the timeline of the events confirmed their suspicions: Jon was born in Dorne, and Lord Eddard Stark kept the secret to protect Jon´s life.

Prince Quentyn returned to Dorne with a good enough deal to Prince Doran: Daenerys offered not only Justice for Elia Martell, but also a seat in the Small Council,  a place for a Queensguard and to make Princess Arianne, an Omega, their Consort. This was Ser Barristan Selmy´s idea, of course. Dorne followed very different rules of inheritance and did not see Omegas as weak; Arianne being first born was still treated and regarded as the Heiress to Sunspear. Jon and Daenerys would be co-rulers and any child born out of their union would have a better place in succession than any of Arianne´s, but being in a triumvirate, like Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys, would place Dorne above all other Houses.

“ Sweet nephew, I might lose control inside of you and...well, I just realize now that you have not seen my cock yet. Mayhaps it is better if you see it for yourself before we start. What do you think, Jon?”

In Westeros, Alpha Females could spend years without having their internal cock flipping out of their cunts, as it was a great taboo if they were married to other Alphas, the assumption being that there was always one in that couple with a stronger leadership role.It was one of the main reasons why Female Alphas were allowed, after a certain period of time, to take Omegas as Paramours.

“Do you need my help, Dany?”  Jon had never done that before, arouse an Alpha as much as to get her penis out, and he was as nervous as curious about the whole process.

 “Oh dear, yes...just you mentioning, I can feel it already, Jon. You should start with a finger, gently stroking my nib, the way you do it so well, sweet.”

Jon knelt before Daenerys, his left hand grabbed her ass to balance his weight while his right hand went to her mound. Jon decided to caress the soft, golden curls he loved so much before finally moving his finger to the place Daenerys had instructed. _Gods she is already soaked!_

“Jon... you are very talented…oh...this will not take too long.Yes...  I am getting hard already..”

It did not take great effort to slip three fingers inside  as Daenerys was very wet and the fact gave Jon more confidence in his ministrations; he was also getting extremely excited at the prospect of seeing Daenerys body fully undressed for the first time.

“Yes Jon, stretch me... more.. Oh, yes...more... now, your hand, all of it!....Yes,  your fist, Jon...Now, Jon, enter me! Oh”

When Daenerys moistened walls welcomed his whole hand and she started to sing, Jon knew it was time. He had, obviously, never done it before.

 “I can feel it, Dany…”

She could barely speak, but somehow managed to whisper “ Take my cock out.”

Jon complied.

Jon did not know what to think; he was partially jealous of Daenerys beautiful, slightly curved upwards, red cock. It looked..regal, the veins pulsating in anticipation. _My ass is what this cock wants, this cock that is even bigger than mine.._.

He was momentarily taken back by the sight of a single ball slowly coming out of her cunt, but Jon remembered Maester´s Luwins lessons well: Alpha Females had only one ball. Internally they had a womb, smaller than of an Omega, and a penis, that Jon had foolishly expected to be smaller than of a Male Alpha. As a result of this intricate anatomy, Alpha Females were unique, being able both to sire and to carry babies, albeit only one per term.

“My sweet, handsome nephew. You know how caught up I may get when we are making love, but this is serious. It is your first time being mounted, and I want to make sure you have a good time. I am afraid I want this too much and I want you to want this too much, enough to lose all boundaries, so that we can explore each others limits.  Sometimes in the reverie, we get caught up and simply saying NO is not clear enough. We need a safety word, something that, upon said, means we should stop, no questions asked.”

“Yes....safety sure. How about _Winterfell_?”

“As you wish.“ Daenerys then took Jon by the hand and they walked silently to the bed they had been sharing almost since Jon´s arrival at Meereen. At first, Daenerys found the proposal Lady Sansa Stark had sent her too good to be true, but Jon...Jon was a different kind of man, one that Daenerys had never met before. He was not intimidated by her, nor was him disrespectful. Jon was kind, intelligent, strong.

Daenerys did not know back then, but Jon felt the same. She did not want to rush things, to get her sexual drive lead her to another senseless liason, like it had happened with Daario. They took their time, talking not only about Westeros and The Others, but also about their lives and past experiences.

Jon had convinced Daenerys she could not be the answer for all the problems of the Bay of Dragons and thus, she concentrated on building her fleet and in helping the economy in the area recover, at least to the point where the citizens would be well fed. The hinterlands were producing enough for that and the Council  would soon be able to stand on its own.

This was only possible because Jon had helped unmask and defeat the Leader of the Sons of the Harpy, no other than the Green Grace.

His reasons were not only political. Daenerys was set to marry a Meereenese noble in a bid for peace, but Jon would not allow that to happen.

Which led them both to _this_ moment: “I think I stretched you enough, Jon. You will feel a burning sensation, but I will give you time to adjust. Trust me: soon you will be panting, and you will  come like you never came before. ”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this A.U, Betas are regular people- they are born with one gender and develop as such. Male Betas present when their normal sized testicles descend; they do not have the hability to knot their mates. Female Betas present when they menstruate for the first time.  
> (Catelyn and Ned are Betas; Robb was obviously a Beta since Sansa, his twin, was born an Alpha from Beta Parents.)
> 
> Alpha Males are born bigger and stronger, with visible testicles. They present when they mature during mating season, their penis develop enough to be able to knot.  
> (Jon Snow and Benjen Stark are Alpha Males)
> 
> Alpha Females are Intersex: they are born with a internal penis. 
> 
> In Essos, where there is not stigma on bein intersex, they present twice: once when they menstruate for the first time and second, the first time their penis and one ball descend, which is usually on their wedding day.  
> Daenerys was brought up in the Free Cities and married Khal Drogo.
> 
> In Westeros, Alpha Females are taught NOT to use their penis if they are married to Male Alphas, as one has to be the clear leader. They only use with their Omegas Paramours, and they are allowed to have them.  
> Sansa Stark would never think about using her penis on Benjen because she was educated to see the act as " disrespectful", and ungodly, since it would not lead to conception.
> 
> Omegas tend to be smaller in size when they are born. Their body development is very distinct and that is why maesters can accurate predict if a Omega will present as such. Male Omegas, like Tommen, tend to be sweet temperate and less muscular, with some actually being chubby during childhood, as Tommen. 
> 
> Female Omegas also appear more delicate and develop waist, breasts etc at an earlier age than Betas and Alphas. But, in cultures like the Free Folk, even Female Omegas are warriors, like Ygritte. It islike Benjen believed: dynamics are only but a part of a person´s personality, and the opressive culture of Westeros made up most of prejudices.
> 
> Male Omegas of noble Birth are addressed as "My Lady"; some Male Omegas are androgynuous, like Satin, and being of low birth, they are not seen as either male or female, and not treated with much respect.
> 
> Tommen was just following the tradition when she embranced her new identity as Tommy- hello there Tommyginger!
> 
> In this case, Cersei was trying to pass Tommen as Beta to cover for her infidelity: Alpha and Beta pair with three children would be expected to have 2 Betas and an Alpha, or 2 Alphas and a Beta. rarely we would see three Betas or three Alphas from such union. Very unlikely an Omega would be born from this couple.
> 
> Alpha Females and Male Omegas are intersex, but only the Alphas are able to be balanced enough to both sire and carry children. Male Omegas once they present, receive a wave of estrogene, so it is like they transition to being Females: they develop breasts, lose body hair, their penis stop being fully functional and become smaller.
> 
> Also: Dany has a scene in the books where she dreams of fucking Daario with a penis, so yeah...IT IS CANNON!


	4. Love, Lust and Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> Sansa sends her regards to Houses Bolton, Lannister and Frey:  
> Daenerys and Jon save the day.  
> If you want Jonerys x Bensa action, skip to part FOUR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great thanks for Jerémie, a frenchman I met on Reddit who helped me with...part Four.

**I- The North remembers**

Artos Stark had just turned two years old when the War was finally won.

It was hard;there were times when they all despaired, but mankind had prevailed in the end, this time, for good.

Six moonturns then passed. The rebuilding of Westeros was underway.

Everybody agreed it was time to finally breath in relief and celebrate.

The North needed even longer to recover,since it was there that most destruction had taken place,  but Lady Sansa was hopeful: she had eliminated the threats for the unity of her Realm when she cut the head of Ramsay Snow and Roose Bolton, ending House Bolton once and for all. Sansa remembered that Lady Barbrey Dustin gave her a look of triumph when she felt Domeric had finally been avenged, but was as surprised as anyone when the trial of Ramsay Snow turned into the Fall of House Bolton, as the witnesses she so diligently found made sure to accuse Lord Bolton of similar, if not cuerler, crimes his bastard had committed.

“I find Lord Roose Bolton and his natural son, Ramsay Snow,  guilty. We all heard the witnesses accounts of both Ramsay Snow and Lord Bolton's crimes, and the bastard's confession. I therefore  sentence them both to death. “

The North had learned not to question Lady Sansa authority and the Great Hall of Winterfell remained silent. This until one cold and monotonous voice was heard : “My Lady, if House Bolton is to die today, I only request that our execution should happen in front of the weirwood tree, that the Old Gods should bear witness to our last breath. You see, it is true: old customs do linger where old gods are worshiped. I do not ask for mercy. I simply request that the end of my House follow our long held beliefs. I did kept the First Night and I offered the Gods many sacrifices too. I will not deny it.”

Sansa paused and looked at Brandon Stark, her brother. He spent his days by the weirwood. He did not look like a child anymore and sometimes he did not even answered when called by his given name. Brandon claimed to have been visited in his dreams by a being called the Three Eyed Crow. It only got worse after Howland Reed´s children, Meera and Jojen, arrived to pledge fealty to the new Lady Stark. The three of them had become inseparable.

Lady Sansa did not need to answer Lord Bolton´s request, because Brandon Stark did : “ What you are asking is for your deaths to be sacrifices of blood to the Old Gods. Winter is coming, Lord Bolton, if this is your way to help The North, so be it. I advise Lady Stark to grant Lord Bolton's last wishes.”

Lady Catelyn looked aghast, and so did Lord Manderly. The other Lords pretended that nothing odd was happening. Sansa did not like the idea of blood sacrifice. She much prefered praying to the Seven: they might or might not answer her, but at least they did not ask for such offers of faith. Regardless, Sansa was raised in both Faiths and ruled the North, where the followers of the Old Gods were in the majority.

“My Lords and Ladies, the last raven we received from the Citadel told us that Autumn is coming to an end. In about a year the longest of Winters shall descend upon us. What Lord Bolton asks and what my brother proposes is to, as an exception, to practice something our society now  condemns, but what our forefathers would have done in such cases.“ Sansa paused; she remembered how her father would seek the refuge of the weirwood after all executions, cleaning the blood stains on Ice before the tree. Was he paying tribute to the Old Gods, offering them blood?

“Long time ago, The North decided to abandon such practices. As your ruler, I would like to share the burden of this decision with my bannermen here present. Remember: there will be no repercussions of your opinion outside this Hall. Please, whoever agrees with this request,  raise your hands.”

 

**II- Red Weddings**

Sansa also remembered how they did not talk about it when Lord Benjen Stark returned from the Godswood that day.

Sansa demanded even more of her husband´s body that night, riding his cock many times, until they fell into a slumber. She woke up in his arms the next day. Reality could not be ignored for much longer, she also knew it.

“What are you doing with the Bolton´s lands? Now everybody will be asking you to grant their holdings, claiming long and enduring blood relations.”

_A castellan will have to do for now. After the war, I will use the lands as reward for bravery._

Sansa stood up and started to dress: “We received word from the East: Daenerys Targaryen accepted our proposal. But there is more and you should read it yourself.” Sansa handed her husband the parchment that had come with a messenger from White Harbour and that it was left standing at her desk.

“Jon demands Eddard or Howland Reed to leave a detailed account of what happened at the Tower of Joy. He is bonded and mated with Daenerys as a Dragon and now rides the one she named after her dead brother, Rhaegar. Ser Barristan Selmy believes Jon could be Rhaegar and Lyanna's son. He says him and Daenerys knows it, but they would like explanations from the former Lord Stark.”

Sansa was holding Artos when she broke down in tears; Benjen gently took the baby from her arms and delivered him to his maid nurse. He sit by her side and held her.

“Did you know it too, Benjen?” Sansa asked between tears. He shook his head. “We need to find Howland Reed then; Jon has the right to know about his parentage. Father can´t.”

Lord Hoster Tully had finally relented and agreed to betroth his only son and heir, Edmure, to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters, to ensure the loyalty that should be have been offered free of demands. At first, Sansa was under the impression that only a reprimand of Lord Tully had been enough; she had much in her head to pay attention to such details. All she cared was that her troops crossed Frey´s lands to defend Riverrun and stop the Lannister attack.

It was only after receiving an invitation to the wretched wedding that Sansa realized how wrong she had been. Lady Catelyn explained her father was sick and old, in no position to force the Lord of the Crossing without losing more of his health. “ He did insist on Roslin Frey though, which is half Rosby and a beautiful and charming young Lady.”

Sansa was tired of travelling and declined the invitation; Lady Catelyn wanted to go, but decided against it otherwise she would miss the birth of her first grandchild.

Lord Eddard Stark went and was assassinated by the Freys; Lord Edmure Tully was held captive and Ser Brynden Tully only managed to escape to Riverrun because he went to relieve himself. The Blackfish made it to Riverrun and is helding the Castle. But Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Umber´s heir and many others perished at the Twins.

“House Frey will cease the exist the moment Daenerys Targaryen and Jon land in Westeros.I will demand The Twins burnt to the ground. Surviving members will be sentenced to The Wall; unmarried women will be silent sisters and the children will have to adopt their other family name if want to survive. As for Lord Lannister, the one who orchestrated this event...I will let him live long enough to see his legacy.”

Lord Tywin Lannister did not deny or confirm his involvement, but everybody knew it. There had been attempts of rescuing Myrcella and Tommy of course, but Sansa knew it would be more frequent now, as Brynden Tully informed them that Lord Frey was boasting that the next Queen would be a Frey.

_The old Lion will pass Tommy as a Beta, marry him to a Frey and do what? Put a baby himself in the poor woman´s belly?_

Lady Tommy Hill was an Omega flowered at two and ten. Sansa could not afford give her or Myrcella extra time to prepare for their new roles. Still, Sansa asked Maester Luwin for his medical opinion on the matter :

“As an omega flowered, Lady Tommy is physically more than capable of bearing children. I have been paying more attention to her, as you bid me , and I am glad to report that her educational deficit has been corrected. The only thing that might be worth considering is that her youth and inexperience make her not entirely suitable to act as the Lady of a Keep. Lady Myrcella is something else entirely: very clever and witty, she is ready to become Lady Greyjoy.”

Sansa was pleased that she could move on with her plan, without putting both her wards health in danger : “I will have both follow my mother, Lady Catelyn, as she manages the Keep for the next days. The Maesters for the New Keeps already arrived in White Harbour , they will assist Tommy and Myrcella. The most important thing is to have them married and off to their lands as fast as possible. I am tired of sending hedge knights and poor northerners to The Wall because they decided to take Lord Lannister´s offer for his grandchildren weight in gold. “

Not to mention that Sansa had an inkling Lord Lannister had a plan; as a result of the Red Wedding, Walder Frey held the future of House Tully, in that he had Edmure in his custody. Killing Lord Stark might have not been the plan, as Lord Lannister could have used Sansa's father to trade for Tommy.

Communication between the Kingdoms was becoming difficult; the last bit of news Sansa had received from Minisa was that The Reach was under attack and Lord Willas was thinking of sending her North, as the new King of the Iron Islands, Euron Greyjoy, was rumoured to prepare a huge attack on Oldtown and an invader claiming to be Prince Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar, was making his way to the Reach, with the Golden Company at his back.

_I pray that Minisa managed to come by ship, otherwise… Lord Lannister might have intercepted her._

Sansa did send more ravens to Highgarden, but there was no reply.

She decided not to lose any more time; since Sigurd of Thenn was still at Winterfell, learning the Common Tongue and the basics of being a Lord sworn to Winterfell, it was just a matter of inviting Theon Greyjoy, New Lord of Queenscrown, to collect his bride. Sansa did so and in a sennight, a small feast was organized to celebrate both weddings.

Lady Tommy of Thenn and Lady Myrcella Greyjoy of Queenscrown were invited to spend an additional moonturn at Winterfell, as Sansa wanted to make sure they were with child before finally writing to Lord Lannister.

Then, a raven came from White Harbour:

“Minisa has arrived, safe and sound. When they stopped at Saltpans for supplies, Lord Lannister´s had  men waiting to abduct her. One of his own, Sandor Clegane, rebelled and saved our sister. He says you offered him a place in the Stark household. I did not believe him at first, but Minnie confirmed he can be trusted. She is far along with twins. Wynfrid is also expecting and thinks it would be unwise to travel overland to Winterfell. They are safe here. “

_Now, it ends for Tywin Lannister._

Lady Sansa Stark then announced to the Seven Kingdoms the marriages of Ladies Myrcella and Tommy, baseborn children of Lady Cersei Lannister and Ser Jaime Lannister. She also had them both write sweet letters to their grandfather, telling Lord Lannister how happy they were with their matches, that Lady Sansa Stark had been a graceful host and a dear friend all those years and urging the old man to stop fighting.

Sansa received no answer

Instead of a raven from Lord Lannister, Lady Stark she was approached by Jojen Reed some days after.

“Lady Stark, I am here to ask the hand of your brother, Brandon Stark, in marriage. My sister is an Alpha and my father's heir, but I am a Beta and her heir until time comes and she marries.  I trust my offer is good enough to be met with approval, as our families have been friends for years.“

Sansa could barely scent the small crannogman; she just sensed that he had ulterior motives for the proposal. “Would your sister not be interested in marrying Brandon herself? As you said, she is an Alpha and Brandon, being an Omega, he would make a suitable Consort. Maester Luwin said he could bear children, as long as he has enough medical attention during the pregnancy. Some herbs would help him stretch enough for the baby to be pulled out. They could stay in Winterfell for some years to have enough heirs properly delivered here and then go to Greywater Watch once they are needed.”

The young man had clearly expected such reaction; he simply said that she should speak to Brandon and Meera and inform him of her decision.

Sansa had no other choice but to follow his advice. The offer was worth considering, she suppose. But there was something more to it.

It was when Brandon confirmed he wanted to marry Jojen, not Meera, and they would move North, not south, that Sansa realized what was all about:

“You want to go and seek this Three Eyed Crow. You would die, Brandon, in the frozen lands Beyond The wall. Even the Free Folk left the place; only the Ice Demons worshippers stayed behind. How could you ask me this? At this time? ”

Brandon looked straight into Sansa's eyes and calmly said : “Yes, I do want to find The Three Eyed Crow and yes,  I will find him. Jojen will help me. If I marry him, I am not under your protection anymore. Whatever happened in the past, Sansa... it is not your fault. I climbed the Tower because I wanted to. I was pushed from that Tower because it was meant to happen. It opened my third eye. Do not torture yourself over it. I must go, otherwise all will be lost. I have a part to play in all this.”

Sansa had no arguments to use against this madness. It was his choice, after all, not hers. “You are four and ten and  an Omega flowered.You are old enough to know what you want. I will not stay in your way anymore. But if you leave, Meera has to return south, to her father. It would be only you, Hodor and Jojen.“

 

**III- Dawn**

After the War for the Dawn was fought and won, King Stannis recognized that two Alphas with Dragons were clearly better suited to rule the Seven Kingdoms than a Beta famous for being as sauer as a lemon.

Stannis Baratheon was made Lord of Storm's End and started to search for a bride, as Queen Selyse had died during  the not so well  explained explosion of the Sept of Baelor. To this day, people were not sure who had done it: the Red Priestess who had fallen out of grace with King; Euron Greyjoy, the crazy Ironborn King who used a magical horn to steal Viserion, one of Daenerys dragons, and was believed to have conducted many mass blood sacrifices when pillaging the Reach or even the fanatics  Sparrows, who could have inadvertently ignited the wildfire caskets underneath the Sept during their riots.

Whatever happened, it made the rule of Stannis Baratheon even less popular and prompted him to turn his attentions North, where he distinguished himself in battle.

Euron Greyjoy briefly sat on the Iron Throne after burning half of King's Landing. He killed the Pretender boy Aegon, his household and many of his supporters. Queen Daenerys offered pardons to whoever went North to fight The White Walkers and many of the Golden Company took the deal, running from King's Landing..

Euron Greyjoy too, turned his attentions North: he wanted to force Queen Daenerys to marry him , by claiming another one of her dragons. He tried a new horn, but it did not work .Instead of being the Head of a new Dynasty, the Ironborn was killed by a White Walker, who threw a javelin into the fire breathing beast. Nobody knew why Euron had gone Beyond The wall; many suspected he was after another magical artifact like those he had found on Old Valyria, another cursed place.

In the end, it did not matter how ambitions Euros plans were: he and the already enslaved Viserion became thralls to the Undead Army.

Jon and Daenerys defeated the White Walkers as a united front: she on Drogon and him, first flying on Rhaegal and then, on the ground, killing as many on single combat with Longclaw, the ancestral sword of House Mormont.

Lady Sansa was the one who negotiated the deal between Houses Baratheon and Targaryen. Stannis  surprised everyone choosing Lady Jorelle Mormont as his bride, who accepted itl. They had fought alongside each other during the war and became close as a result. It might have also helped the fact that Shireen Baratheon made friends with Arya Stark and the women of Bear Island during her time North.

Lady Jorelle going south left Lyanna Mormont, a fierce  girl of three and ten, to be the new ruler of Bear Island. Between the Northern Campaign in the Riverlands, the War for the Dawn and the coldest winter in thousands of years, Lady Maege, her heir and her children all perished.

Houses fell and others took their places .

House Lannister of Casterly Rock and House Frey were gone. A creature named Lord Stoneheart assembled a group of outlaws and went on to kill every Frey and Lannister he could get his hands on before being put to rest by his own men.

When Daenerys and Jon arrived at Lannisport, a mob had invaded and lynched the remaining Lannisters. Lord Tywin himself had been killed some time before by his son, Tyrion, who then disappeared. Some say he went to the lands Beyond the Sunset Sea to find new lands and riches. The smallfolk of Lannisport and many Lords blamed Tywin Lannister for all the tragedies that fell upon the Westerlands. They attacked the hands that fed them for centuries when they marched in the Riverlands and burned all the crops. All for a lost cause. The Red Wedding was the last straw. The starving men, women and children of Lannisport welcomed the dragons as saviors and nobody cried over the fate of House Lannister.

Casterly Rock was granted to a fiercely loyal man,  Lord Sandor Clegane and his wife, Lady Minisa Stark. He had fought valiantly for both Houses Stark and Targaryen and his reward was judged fair by all those who knew the man.

Minisa gave birth to twins, Alerie and Alester Tyrell, in White Harbour mere days after her arrival. Lord Willas was informed of the fact already on his deathbed. Had Minisa not left Oldtown before Euron´s attack or had Sandor Clegane decided not to come to her rescue at Saltpans, House Tyrell would have died : Lady Margaery, Ser Loras and Lord Mace Tyrell were at King's Landing, negotiating her marriage to Aegon, the pretender, and died during Euron´s attacks. Ser Garland perished during the battle of Oldtown and Willas was wounded when the Hightower fell to the ground.

Lady Alerie and Lady Olenna remained as Castellans of Highgarden. The Tyrell heirs would be raised at Casterly Rock by their mother, but their nurses, septas and maester would be from The Reach and their grandmother was set to visit often enough.  It was agreed litle Alerie would be delivered to Lady Alerie´s custody and move to Highgarden once she presented and Alester, an Alpha, would be sent to foster in The Reach once he turned ten.

Lady Sansa decided to divide the vast Bolton lands into two, as she did not want another House so powerful in the area. She asked Lord Royce to appoint one of the valiant Knights of the Vale for the old Dreadfort as a reward for bravery in battle, the Castle coming with northern bride of House Glover. The remaining lands would be held by the loyal Steward of House Stark, Varon Poole, who helped the war effort by rationing the food and overseeing the transportation of supplies, a task as important as fighting in the front lines.

The first time Sansa travelled on dragonback was when Queen Daenerys took her to The Eyrie to negotiate support of the Vale to both the North and Her Grace´s cause. Lady Lysa Arryn  went into hysterics, thinking they planned to kill Sweetrobin, her son. Not even Lord Baelish, her husband, could control the fit, and she confessed the murder of Lord Arryn and her new husband's participation.

Sansa barely remembered her aunt from years before; all she could see was that the situation was resolving itself before her eyes. The court present was witness to Lady Arryn's confession; both her and Lord Baelish were found guilty by the Lords of the Vale and sentenced to death. Daenerys took Robin Arryn to fly on Drogon while his mother and stepfather were being pushed through the moondoor. He landed as the new Lord of the Vale and was sent to be fostered at Riverrun, by his uncle Lord Edmure Tully

It was when the political situation was finally under control that it happened:  a flock of ravens  was sent to every corner of the Seven Kingdoms with a  simple message:

_The Wall is no more. Send your men to fight north or we will all die._

Sansa knew it was her brother, Brandon, and she immediately started to work.

Daenerys flew down to Dorne. The southmost part of the Realm had to be informed of the situation, but there was no time to move many spears up North. They could, however,  help in other ways, as they did, by receiving as many northerners women and children that were being evacuated and sending supplies to the Crownlands. Daenerys then left Ser Barristan Selmy in King's Landing, to start preparing for Winter, a huge task. The Dothraki under Ser Jorah Mormont would take the King's Road North and disperse any trouble they found on the way, while most of the Unsullied that came with her sailed either to White Harbour, or returned to Essos with some of the horse lords who could not endure winter.  

Jon and Benjen went north and trained as many men, women and even children on the ways to kill wights and White Walkers. Whoever had a Valyrian Steel weapon was drilled in searching for the White Walkers and engaging them in combat, as those blades had the power to kill the creatures of ice  and in turn, would eliminate the thralls under their spells.

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had died before Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen landed in Westeros. Cotter Pyke was then elected as the 998th Lord Commander, but died during a mission in Hardhome, leaving the second in command, Ser Alliser Thorne, to rise  as the 999th Commander.

When the enslaved Viserion breathed  enough blue fire to have The Wall collapse, Jaime Lannister had been freshly made the 1000th, and last,  Lord Commander of the Night's watch . He died at Castle Black, redeeming himself of his crimes in the end.

One of the few survivors of Castle Black, Edd Tollett, was appointed for a promotion by Lord Benjen. With the Night's Watch dissolved, its members were taken into service by Northern Houses, with some actually returning to their birthplaces and families. Edd Tollett was betrothed to the Heiress of Castle Cerwyn, Lady Jorelle, and accepted to have their children take her name, so House Cerwyn would continue.

Jon Snow appointed Pyp and Green for promotions too, as they grew closer during the combat and they served with valor. The Castellan tending Jon´s lands  was dead , so with him going to King's Landing,  Jon asked Sansa to have his holdings divided between both as new Lords. They took wildlings as wives, which pleased Sansa, as it helped with the integration of the Free Folk, and welcomed many survivors under their roofs.

A new world was being forged. Many men of the Golden Company were granted lands in the depopulated Riverlands and Westerlands. Old Town was being rebuilt and had many opportunities open. Samwell Tarly was tasked with compiling and organizing all the books, parchments and documents that survived the burning of The Citadel. Both Daenerys and Jon agreed that each Realm should have a center of studies and knowledge, the idea of centralizing everything in one place had proved to be dangerous and Tarly was the one left in charge of this huge enterprise.

Before going south for the Royal Wedding and Coronation, an event that would mark the rebirth of Westeros, a new Dawn for mankind as the seasons were now normally aligned, Sansa had a last request for the Royal Couple: to have a Stark holding The Twins. Rickon Stark was then betrothed to a Braken daughter named after Catelyn Stark, who also went south to assist the new Lord of the Crossing. She had never warmed to Jon Snow and Sansa realized it was too late to even try to make amends for her past behavior. The best course of action was to leave Catelyn Stark in the Riverlands, serving her family, and move on.

Sansa, Benjen and little Artos travelled to White Harbour; from there , they sailed to King's Landing with Lady Wynafryd Manderly, Robb , their daughter Wyma and most of House Manderly. Arya was the Stark in Winterfell, but complained bitterly: Jon had always been her favorite, how could she miss his wedding and coronation? Sansa promised to reward Arya´s sacrifice by sending her south to travel as many lands as she wanted, to see the world as she had always dreamed.

Arya could hardly wait.

 

**IV- Four Friends on Dragonstone**

Kings Landing was buzzing in anticipation for the Royal wedding and Coronation. It would be the first time in centuries that an Alpha King and Queen would wed an Omega Princess.  Ser Barristan Selmy, Hand of the King and Queen, had insisted this old tradition would bring peace to Westeros. He mentioned how the Gardener´s Kings were famous for such weddings, and that their seeds could be found in basically all noble families of The Reach, many claiming descend from this line through the Omega Second wives:

“Prince Daeron will ascend to The Iron Throne and whoever comes from your union will have a better standing on succession, but you are co-rulers with a giant task. Bearing and rearing children takes much time and Alphas can only have one per term. Princess Arianne is older than both of you, but she is healthy enough to bear the Realm princes and princesses for the next 10 years. Every Kingdom, from Dorne to The North, would be blood tied to House Targaryen if you have enough children to bethrote.”

Queen Daenerys agreed with the old man´s assessment, but she also had an idea in her head. “ Our Omega bride will arrive in less than a sennight from now, bringing half of Dorne with her. Ser Barristan, we take our responsibility seriously but...before committing ourselves to divide our life with Arianne, Jon and I would like to spend these last days secluded on Dragonstone, with just a few of our dear friends as company.”

What the Daenerys wanted, Daenerys got it.

Soon, Dany and Jon were flying to Dragonstone, to explore their Ancestral Home, a place they had never been before.

Lady Sansa and Lord Benjen were the only ones invited to join the Royal Couple, a sign of their high standing that did not go unnoticed. Prince Daeron and Lord Artos Stark were inseparable, therefore Jon allowed his only son to sail to Dragonstone instead of flying, as the boy wanted nothing more than to play with his cousin.

Sansa was awestruck by the place : “People told me that the island of Dragonstone was dark and gloomy...but it is a beautiful place, actually..”

Benjen had also heard the same, but before him, was a lush, sunny island: “It is warm here and the seasons are now aligned, four seasons in one full year the maesters said. Mayhaps the place was harsh before because of a curse? All I know is that we are very south and the islands and waters here are supposed to be warm and welcoming. Why would Dragonstone be different?”

They were warmly welcomed by the Royal couple and their dragons and the household was quick to shown their chambers and make them comfortable.

After lunch, both families went exploring the island, its caves and beaches, the children giggling every time the sea waters would wet their bare feets.

The boys were tired of all the excitement and everybody went to bed earlier in the first day, still tired of the journey.

The second day of their stay was much the same: very relaxing time spent playing with the children, delicious meals shared with the whole household and not even a word about politics, war and the upcoming nuptials.

Before they went to their quarters, Jon hugged his cousin and thanked her : “Sansa, I am so happy you came! It is very good to see Daenerys like this. She grew up without many friends and she truly considers you one of the few she has.”

“Oh, Jon! We have been growing close every since we spent time locked in Winterfell, trying to defeat the Undead. Of course we are friends! But I must admit, I much prefer being here, in the sun, our sons running around... Pity we cannot stay longer!”

Prince Daeron and Artos were sleeping on adjoining rooms, being tended by two nurses and guarded by Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, which gave Sansa and Benjen the luxury of having the whole nights for themselves, as back in Winterfell, Artos still slept near Sansa´s bed.

“Benjen...Jon seems happy, don't you think?”

 _I know exactly where she is going, what she is trying to tell me. “_ Every since Jon came back,  riding a dragon and spotting a bite mark, you have been thinking about mounting me… yes?”

Sansa's eyes became greyer than usual, asign she was not pleased: “Yes, and you have been denying me. Because of silly ideas...remember our first real conversation?You said we are more than our dynamics. But in this matter, you are just like any other male Alpha in Westeros. Besides, there are many men in court sporting a bite mark now.”

“Thousands of years of tradition cannot be erased in one day, Sansa. I am not one of those courtiers, ready to forget anything and follow new fashions just to buy favour with the Royal Couple. “

Benjen had to concede it was such a shame: his Sansa had never actually seen her whole body.  She had also never tried to bring an Omega into their bed, the only way in Westeros an Alpha Lady of her standing would be allowed to have her cock out . “ You know, I would not fault you. I could arrange an Omega once we return to Winterfell. You do not need to die without experiencing your whole body. Jon and Daenerys are welcoming an Omega into their beds, as per our traditions.”

“I would not need an Omega if you were to have me in full, Benjen. You know they are only marrying Arianne because of politics, not because they deny each other in bed.”

 _She does have a point._ An Omega could make things different and Benjen was very happy the way they were. He had been almost killed by a very emotional Omega. Satin had misunderstood his feelings and was incensed over Sansa. What if Sansa would have an Omega with such tendencies? Even Maester Aemon had been fooled by Satin. 

“My love...I will think about it. I promise you I will consider it. Truly. ” Benjen then kissed Sansa forehead and bid her good night.

They all broke their fasts outside, under the warm morning Sun. It was the third and last day of their stay and Daenerys was definitely in a festive mood: “ Tonight, we will celebrate. Dinner as usual with our household, but we will keep on celebrating. Better rest after lunch, we will be up  all night long!

“Will you be joining us, Uncle Benjen? We would understand if you will not...” Jon said and gave Benjen one of his rare smiles.

"Are you challenging me, smallJon?  Years of experience in all matters, dear nephew. Whatever you throw at me, I will be more than able to take it.” _What those two are planning for tonight?_   Benjen looked at Sansa, her beautiful meaty red lips, gleefully playing in the sand with Daenerys…

Benjen spent the rest of day thinking about this celebration. He was equally parts excited and worried and could barely pay attention to anything else. _Mayhaps all they want to do is to drink and chat, mayhaps there is nothing more to it…_

Dinner was served at the regular time. Sweet pumpkin soup, flatbread, roasted fish and several sorts of pastries. They served Arbor Gold, as they would be drinking only dornish wine once they returned to Kings Landing, in honour of Princess Ariane. Sansa was especially talkative, engaged in a deep conversation with the Queen, while their kids sat on their laps.

Daenerys was quick to notice that both Artos and Daeron were tired and took the opportunity to end the dinner: “ Dear friends, we thank you for making our stay a memorable one. Now it is time for the Crown Prince and his best friend to be put to bed. His Grace and I will finally have time to talk about important matters with the Lady of Winterfell and her husband, the Warden of the North. We bid you goodnight, but you are welcome to stay and be merry.”

They made a toast and soon, the dinner was over.

Daenerys and Jon took Benjen and Sansa to an area on Dragonstone they have not been before: the personal chambers of the Three Heads of the Dragon, a large room with a splendid view of the narrow sea and decorated with luxurious furniture brought from old Valyria and a enormous bed made of polished dragonbone.

Daenerys then pointed in the direction of a round table made of melted stone with four chairs, who had been placed near the main window : “ I had enough drinks and essosi delicacies prepared for us. Shall we sit and , start to ...urr...discuss important matters?” Daenerys blinked at Sansa, who started to giggle; they went to the table, hand in hand, and sat side by side.

“Oh, uncle, we are lucky men. The most beautiful women in the world, and they chose us.”

 _Lucky indeed._ “Well, nephew, I could not agree more with you. Come, let´s sit with them and appreciate the view.”

Benjen took the nearest chair to Sansa and Jon sat at Daenerys side, the women in the middle and the men opposite each other.

“Here, you should try this: myrish firewine.” Daenerys then served the beverage in small, delicate crystal chalices. “ You should drink in one go. It will help clean your throats, as it is very strong. I will count to three, and then we drink. One, two three, drink!”

Sansa was the last to finish, her cheeks burning red: “ Well, it is strong...but it tastes good.”

“Mayhaps you should eat a pastry and try to go easy on the firewine, Sansa.” Jon then turned to Benjen:”  Nuncle here has many questions about our life in Essos, Dany.”

“Oh, really...Benjen, do ask. I am all ears. We are among friends, no walls of courtesy here. Go ahead.”

Benjen could not deny it; he was curious : “Jon never really got around to tell me about your wedding.”

“What we both really want to know.” Sansa continued.“Is about that bite mark Jon is so happy about it. The Dothraki wedding is very differently from anything we know here in Westeros. “

Daenerys came closer to Sansa and looked into her eyes and smiled: “ No, what you really want to know is how I mounted Jon and how I got him to like the way he did.”

Benjen laughed; Daenerys continued:“It was the only way, really, otherwise our marriage would not mean a thing. The Dothraki believe a man is only a man if he has lain with his wife fully naked and that a man is only strong if he can take as good as he can give.”

“Once two Alphas are wed in this way, there is no need for Omegas to intrude.” Jon said with sadness in his voice. Daenerys nodded in agreement; she held his hand tight , as if trying to comfort him.

“But we will welcome Arianne into our hearts and our beds. Let´s have another round of firewine? One, two, three , drink!”

“So...I have a question.” The strong wine, even in such small doses, was freeing Sansa of any inhibitions. “ How did you...release your…”

“Cock.” Benjen completed. “ We are curious about it.” _Sansa has all the right to know about such things. “_ We are considering doing it ourselves, without an Omega.”

“I am happy to hear it, nuncle. With us...well...I trust Daenerys with my life. The truth is: she is very skilled. When she married Khal Drogo, she had a Lysene teach her the womanly arts. I just...followed her instructions and...was properly prepared to have her inside.”

Daenerys took another sip from the firewine while fumbling with Sansa's hair: “ Trust is the most important thing, of course. We could...either tell you exactly what to do and how to do it, or...we could show you. Depends of your limits, of course. Sansa, Benjen, what would you be comfortable with?”

“As long as Sansa is the only one to...err...fill me I am fine. My wife is a beautiful lady that has never gave me any reasons to doubt her devotion to me. I want us to be as happy as the both of you are.”  Benjen looked at Sansa and saw the most beautiful smile forming on her lips. “If you could...show us how to do it tonight, we would be both very grateful.”

Daenerys then stood up and offered her hand to Sansa: “ I think it would be better if we get more comfortable, my Lady.” Sansa followed her Queen to the huge bed where Daenerys made a sign for her to sit at the edge; Daenerys then knelt before Sansa and took her slippers off, massaging her delicate feet with great skill. “Oh, this is so good.” Sansa said while she started to unlace her dress. “ It is getting very warm here.”

“Indeed, it is warm, my Lady.” Daenerys continued with the massage while Sansa tried to free herself of her clothes. “ Come on, boys...we need your help here.”

 _By the old Gods and new, they are so beautiful together._ “ We better go, nephew,our wives need us.”

Benjen got rid of his doublet and tunic on the way to bed, and Jon mimicked his uncle, undressing in a hurry. Benjen then remembered to take his boots off. _Don´t want to spoil Aegon´s bed, where The conqueror fucked both his wives._ He then crawled to Sansa and positioned himself behind her. She had managed to unlace the blue silk dress, so all Benjen had to do was to throw the damn thing on the floor.

“Jon, could you please bring me the oil...Irri should have left it on the nightstand.” He complied and  came back with a small flask. “ Thank you, Jon, could you take over for a moment. You will not believe how soft Sansa´s feet are.”

Jon smiled; Sansa was already naked and Benjen was happily sucking her breasts while Daenerys was dancing around and undressing, singing a beautiful melody, a song of Old Valyria. It was then that Sansa opened her legs, flashing her cunt to Jon; his mouth watered at the sight. “I guess this is an invitation.” Jon fell to his knees, and opened Sansa´s legs even further. He proceeded to suck her cunt, finding the place soaked, the folds very sensitive.

“Jon, is she ready? My hand is smaller, it might be better if I do it, yes?”

Jon penetrated Sansa with his tongue for the last time, just to taste the honey once more, before giving way to his wife. “ Uncle, I know you are having a great time, but you should stop to watch and learn.”

Benjen watched in fascination as Daenerys started to slip fingers into Sansa's soaked wet cunt, and soon, her whole right hand was inside. “ I can feel it, Sansa! Now, very gently, I am about to fish her cock. It is important to have her very wet, Benjen, otherwise it might hurt. Once you have it, just move your hand out. Slowly.”

 _At least it is not as big as mine, otherwise it would hurt to have my maidenhead claimed by her._ “Sansa, your cock is as pretty as your cunt is.”  

Sansa agreed: it was thick, but not overly big, exactly how she had imagined.

“Uncle, do you want to help my wife, the way I helped yours?” Benjen searched Sansa's eyes looking for approval; she nodded. “ Please, go ahead, my love. Daenerys has been very generous.”

“Now, Jon, you should show Sansa how to care for her cock...it is her first time, after all.” Jon took off his breeches and started to playfully tease Sansa´s cock, taking her hand to touch its tip and taste the pre cum that was leaking or it.

Benjen was deep in Daenerys crotch, furiously fucking the Queen with his tongue, her hands gently caressing his long, dark hair. “ Time to see my cock, hungry wolf.” He did as she had showed him and soon, they were greeted by the largest cock any of them had ever seen.

_No wonder Jon is so damn happy. Well, at least mine is thicker…_

“ I know what you are thinking and yes...I am small, but my cock is huge. What can I say? I am no ordinary woman!”

Daenerys then moved to Sansa, cupping her breasts and kissing her neck. “ Your cunt is delicious, my Lady. Allow me to suck your cock. Our Husbands will certainly enjoy the lesson.” Daenerys sweetly laid Sansa down on her back and went on top of her.  Daenerys huge cock was hanging in front of Sasa´s face, her own head above the other woman´s crotch.

Sansa understood the intention and  promptly started to suck Daenerys penis with great enthusiasm, carefully holding its base, caressing her single ball and making the queen moan with pleasure. Daenerys was surprised by her friend's dexterity but eventually she recollected herself, took a deep breath and started to work on Sansa, licking the head of her cock and stroking it, until she swallowed the whole length at once, going up and down in sure, rhythmic movements.

Suddenly, Sansa could not take Daenerys cock any longer and started to sob, her whole body almost convulsing..

Daenerys kept going as fast as she could; Sansa was about to have her first cock orgasm and the queen wanted to drink from it. Jon and Benjen watched their wives fucking each other mesmerized and in awe of their beauty, both took their own cocks in their hands, lost in deep masturbation.  

“ Fuck, I am about to come.” Jon then ejaculed on Daenerys back, and his cum was slipping from her ass to Sansa´s breasts when Benjen followed suit, their seed now mixed into one. Sansa climaxed right after on Daenerys mouth.

The Queen,in all her wisdom, gave Benjen an open mouth kiss, sharing with him great part of his wife´s cum, some drops of  the warm, white liquid leaking from their mouths.

Daenerys and Benjen continued kissing and drinking Sansa's cum with craze, eagerly rolling their wet tongues while Jon was very busy holding Sansa´s cock and sharing with her the art of male masturbation. As Sansa´s hard member was throbbing and pulsing in Jon´s hand, he was quick to recognize the signs: he turned and said to Benjen that it was time for him to get acquainted with “ the full Sansa”.

_Well, he has the right measure of it...soon Sansa will...enter me. It is just fair that I Go and meet her cock before she gets overly excited._

Benjen then moved closer to Sansa, who smiled at him, sweetly. “ Mayhaps it is best if you ...touch me, husband.” He did that, stroking her penis in a careful manner. As soon as he felt comfortable and increased the speed, Benjen noticed that the tip of her cock was so pinky and swollen that the sight made him chuckle a bit, bringing back old memories. “ I still remember my first time. It was all I had dreamed of. Hopefully, yours will be as good as mine, my Lady.”

Daenerys let a squeal of excitement. “ Yes... time to be truly mated with your she-wolf.” The Queen helped Benjen get in position, his bare white ass staring Sansa, who was behind him, eager to have her husband at her mercy.

“ Oh, I almost forgot, you will need some oil!” Daenerys gave the small flask to Sansa, who thanked her with an affectionate kiss. “ You must prepare your husband... stretch him a bit. Be gentle, Sansa...as I am sure Benjen was with you !”

Sansa nodded and applied some oil around Benjen´s ass under Daenerys and Jon´s watchful eyes; as she massaged her husband in that private area, Sansa felt his muscles slowly relaxing, getting used to her touch. Instinctively, she penetrated him with one finger; he retreated a bit and she stopped, allowing him some time. “Trust me, my love.”

“ Stick him with the pointy end!”Jon playfully said; at this Benjen felt a burning sensation as Sansa thrusted inside of him.” Calm down...it is just the head, it will get better”, somebody said but Benjen was not sure, so caught in the new sensation he was.

“You should assist your cousin,my  love and I will try to relax Lord Stark even further.”Daenerys made good use of her small frame and found some space under Benjen´s upper body, who was on fours. “I will milk you now, Benjen, and all you will feel is pleasure on both ends.” With this, Daenerys opened her mouth as wide as she could, and started to suck Benjen off.

“Oh,you are so tight, Benjen...so eager...oh...eager for my cock..it is yours...oh” Sansa was experiencing utter joy  as Benjen´s asshole accepted more and more of her length. Soon, she was fucking him hard and slow, her flow in stark contrast to Jon´s, who was claiming her cunt with such passion that was leaving her speechless :“Oh….yes, Jon...oh...fuck....I will come...fuck!”

Sansa let out a scream when she felt her knot opening inside of Benjen and filling him with her seed. “Your knot...so good...I am so full now…” it seemed like time had stopped, so unique this moment was

_How can this become even better? My wife, my beautiful wife fucking me and the Queen herself allowing me to fuck her throat?Her Grace is drinking me dry..._

Benjen was sure that Daenerys was capable of reading minds, because as soon as he had this though, the queen was rubbing her very wet cunt on his face, a very clear sign of her willingness to be knotted right there, right now. “ As my Queen commands.” he managed to say, before burying his cock, balls and all, into her Valyrian pussy.

The four of them did not sleep, as Queen Daenerys had predicted and stayed knotted to each other, deep in rut, for the next hours : Jon fucking Sansa, who was in turn making passionate love to Benjen, who all the while, hungrily fucked Daenerys.

As it turned out Her Grace loved nothing more than to talk during sex, but since it was in High Valyrian, Benjen could not understand it. Mayhaps it is for the best; this Targaryen is indeed mad, but it is a very distinct sort of madness.

With the first rays of light, both men agreed to have a quick rest; there was some firewine and essosi delicacies left at the table after all.

Benjen was absentendly minded looking through the window, to the Narrow Sea view, while eating a blood pie, when Jon said : “ Look, uncle…”

He turned and saw Daenerys and Sansa locked in a very unusual position, both cocks somehow buried in each others cunts. “Come, nephew...we don't want to miss a thing, don't we?”

**Epilogue**

 

Sansa discovered she was with child before leaving King's Landing, two moon turns after that night at Dragonstone. They went to say their goodbyes and were surprised by the Queen discreetly announcing them she herself was also with child and, if Grandmaster Alleras was to be believed, so was Arianne.

They sailed to White Harbour and arrived at Winterfell soon after, being greeted by Arya, who was so eager to start her adventure that left for King's Landing the following sennight.

Life went as usual and nothing remarkable happened, until Sansa went in labor. Benjen stayed with Artos the whole time while his wife struggled, which took longer than anticipated for a second birth. It was very late in the night, Artos was deep in sleep, when Maester Luwin knocked the door of Benjen´s solar and announced he was father to a healthy baby girl.

Benjen entered the room and found Sansa nursing; Maester Luwin was quick to leave the couple alone and Benjen sat by her side and took a good look at the baby: rosy cheeked, bald and strong, a clear Alpha for the pack.

 “Ben, what if she grows to have silver hair? Her eyes...looked purple to me. I should have had moon tea after that night...”

Benjen just kissed his wife´s forehead and looked with affection at the baby in her arms. “ We discussed this with Jon and Daenerys. I can proudly say that this child was born from our love. We will raise her with love, the sister of our Artos, our beautiful daughter Serena. When she turns ten, we will send her to Dragonstone, to be fostered there as we agreed, and we will receive Princess Daena in return. A raven arrived while you were in labor, my love. The little princess was born a sennight ago, grey eyes and black, curly hair. “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
